Ideal De Paz
by wisdom21
Summary: Despues de la cuarta guerra ninja Sasuke logra escapar y convierte a Taka en una organización la cual se enfrenta a la nueva generación de Akatsuki que mantiene los mismo ideales de paz que tenia Nagato Cap7 Tragedia
1. Ideal de Paz

Ideal de Paz

Este es mi primer fic y espero le den una oportunidad y lo lean

Prologo

Había terminado la 4ta guerra ninja, la cual, finalizo de una manera extraña, ya que por un error en la estrategia de Kabuto, Itachi se encontró con Sasuke, logrando enfurecerlo por usar el cuerpo de su hermano y controlarlo como si fuera una herramienta.

Sasuke tomo venganza de eso asesinando de una forma cruel a Kabuto, logrando así, desactivar el jutsu prohibido de resurrección del mundo impuro y devolviendo a todas las almas de los resucitados al mundo puro de donde pertenecían.

De esta manera la gran alianza shinobi tomó ventaja y acabo con todas las replicas de Zetsu, y el original fue derrotado por la intervención de Naruto y Killer Bee en la batalla.

Madara logro escapar después de una batalla épica. Con los kages y Sasuke también escapo después de enfrentarse con Naruto.

Después de eso Naruto se prometió detener a Sasuke y derrotar a Madara. Sasuke hizo de Taka una organización para seguir con su venganza contra la aldea oculta de la hoja y el consejo de dicha aldea. De Madara no se sabe nada, aunque hay rumores de que está preparando otro ejército para seguir con su ambición.

La guerra acabo pero el peligro todavía asecha en el mundo ninja.

Capitulo 1

Nueva Misión

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el fin de la 4ta guerra ninja y en Konoha (Que fue reconstruida durante la guerra) se podía ver a la gente tranquila en sus labores, los niños jugando y se podía ver algunos ninjas entrenando. Por unas de las calles se veía a un rubio de ojos azules caminando tranquilo pero se notaba que estaba pensando sobre algo, era una duda que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, así que decidió ir a la torre Hokage y preguntarle directamente a la líder.

Cuando llego se adentro a dicho edificio hasta llegar a una puerta que era su destino, la cual abrió sin tocar y vio a una rubia con dos coletas largas y ojos miel que sostenía una botella de Sake. La mujer al ver al chico guardo rápidamente la botella en su escritorio.

Naruto: jaja. Te vi vieja Tsunade – hablo el chico con mirada divertida.

Tsunade: con que eras tu Naruto – dio un suspiro – CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE TOQUES LA PUERTA Y NO ME DIGAS VIEJA – le grito y luego le conecto un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto: vieja eso dolió – dijo sobándose en donde recibió el golpe.

Tsunade: huh. Y se puede saber a qué se debe tu visita? – dijo ya más calmada.

Naruto: es que tengo una duda.

Tsunade: una duda? y de que se trata, si es una tontería lo vas a lamentar!

Naruto: es que en la guerra pude notar que Madara tenía el Rinnegan, y he estado pensando como lo obtuvo si él es un Uchiha – dijo con cara de confusión.

Tsunade: vaya. Tu pregunta es interesante pero no tengo la menor idea, incluso cuando lo enfrente junto a los otros Kages él no hablo, lástima que escapo!

Naruto: si pero es muy peligroso con ese poder – se quedo pensativo unos minutos y le llego una idea – vieja Tsunade, antes de Madara el que tenía el Rinnegan era pain verdad?

Tsunade: si pero murió, no? – Dijo Tsunade un poco confusa pero se dio cuenta de algo – espera Naruto, que intentas hacer.

Naruto: Vieja tsunade necesito que me dé un permiso para visitar a una vieja amiga.

Tsunade: quien es y en donde se encuentra?

Naruto: se llama Konan y es de Amegakure, ella nos puede dar información.

Tsunade: acaso ella no es de Akatsuki. Lo lamento Naruto pero no puedo, acuérdate que Madara sigue vivo y va detrás del Kyubi todavía.

Naruto: anda vieja Tsunade – dijo tratando de convencerla.

Tsunade: no Naruto.

Y así paso media hora donde Naruto le rogaba a Tsunade hasta que se canso

Tsunade: está bien, pera vas a ir como una misión, de acuerdo? – Naruto se limito a mover la cabeza en forma positiva – bien llama al equipo Kakashi para darle las instrucciones de la misión.

Naruto: Hai – y salió rápidamente del lugar

Después de 15 minutos, Naruto regreso con 3 personas más, la primera era una muchacha de 16 años como él, delgada de ojos verdes y con el cabello rosa, el segundo era un muchacho de ojos y cabello color negro y su piel de un blanco pálido, el ultimo era un poco mayor de pelo plateado con el rostro tapado excepto su ojo y oreja derecha.

Tsunade: equipo Kakashi su misión consiste en buscar información sobre el paradero de Uchiha Madara en Amegakure.

Kakashi: en Amegakure? Según los rumores la única manera de entrar a esa aldea es infiltrándose o con un permiso especial del mismo líder.

Tsunade: Naruto cree conocer al líder.

Kakashi: …

Naruto: si. Creo que la líder de Amegakure es Konan. Cuando pain murió ella decidió retirarse de Akatsuki, si llegamos hasta donde esta ella podemos preguntarle sobre Madara.

Sakura: pero no sabemos de qué lado está – dijo la chica un poco preocupada.

Naruto: confía en mi Sakura-chan todo saldrá bien te lo prometo – dijo con mucha confianza

Sakura: aun no sabemos si en realidad es la líder de esa aldea, ya que es difícil obtener información de Amegakure.

Sai: supongo que eso lo tenemos que averiguar.

Kakashi: Sai tiene razón, además no podemos perder tiempo con un enemigo tan poderoso.

Tsunade: entonces por lo que veo aceptaron la misión – dio un suspiro – bien, entonces parten mañana a primera hora

Todos: hai.

Tsunade: se pueden retirar.

Después de salir de la torre Hokage, el equipo Kakashi se disperso para retomar sus actividades excepto cierto rubio, que decidió ir a la tienda a comprar provisiones y armas para la misión que tenía al día siguiente.

Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que detuvo su paso, la razón de esto fue aquella chica que lo traía embobado desde hace tiempo, siempre que la veía se sentía extraño y diferente y no sabía por qué.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y ella estaba regresando del entrenamiento que hacía a diario con su equipo, lucía un poco cansada pero eso era lo de menos, solo le bastaba con mirarla, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era contemplarla, su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, de un color negro azulado, su piel era de color pálido y le daba un toque delicado a su apariencia, se le notaba que su cuerpo estaba bien dotado de curvas a pesar de que vistiera esa chaqueta y por ultimo sus ojos perlados, era lo que más le llamaba la atención de su rostro – son tan extraños y a la vez tan hermosos – dijo él para sí mismo.

Luego de observarla no pudo evitar recordar lo que ella le había dicho en la batalla contra pain

Flashback

_-Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, siempre me rendía y lloraba por eso, estuve a punto de caer en camino equivocado, pero tú... tú me has mostrado el camino correcto., "Siempre iba detrás de ti... Esperando que me sorprendas... sólo quería caminar junto a ti, sólo quería estar contigo...", "Tú me has hecho cambiar, tu sonrisa me cambió, por eso no tengo miedo de morir si tengo que morir para protegerte, porque... Yo te amo... Naruto-kun__._

Fin del Flashback

Después de eso pensó "Soy un idiota! Como no pude darme cuenta antes"

Ella por su parte, estaba muy agotada después de tan duro entrenamiento con su equipo, iba distraída hasta que se dio cuenta de esos ojos azules que la observaban fijamente, era una mirada intensa, ella solo alzo la mano en señal de saludo y le sonrió un poco sonrojada, y como podía evitarlo? Si se trataba de aquel rubio que tanto amaba.

El ojiazul al ver el gesto de la chica le correspondió y de una manera inconsciente se le acerco.

Naruto: hola Hinata-chan, tenemos tiempo sin hablar – dijo él, ya que no se habían visto durante la guerra.

Hinata: hola na… Naruto-kun – ya se le empezaba a calentar las mejillas de solo escucharlo.

Naruto: me preguntaba si tu no tenias nada que hacer.

Hinata: N… no ya termine de entrenar – dijo algo nerviosa por lo directo de la pregunta del rubio.

Naruto: Me podrías acompañar a la tienda? Es que tengo tanto que contarte sobre mi pulpo-sensei y mi entrenamiento, y me imagino que tú también tienes cosas que contarme – dijo inocentemente con sus manos sobre el cuello.

Hinata:"na… Naruto-kun me dijo que lo acompañara" pensó sorprendida y se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba hasta que logro decir – hai na… Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ok entonces vamos – dijo un poco emocionado y pensó "perfecto, es hora de aclarar todo con Hinata-chan de una vez por todas".

Luego de eso se fueron juntos a la tienda de armas. En el camino tenían una conversación placentera, el iba contándole sobre su entrenamiento, de cómo había derrotado al Kyubi y había ganado su poder y de cómo conoció a su madre, en cambio ella opinaba poco, solo hablo de la reconstrucciones de la aldea, no hablaron de la guerra porque era triste recordar las muertes de algunos camaradas.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la tienda, Naruto compro lo que necesitaba y salieron de allí, luego llegaron a un parque que estaba cerca y se sentaron en unas de las bancas que estaba vacía, por alguna extraña razón se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él hablo.

Naruto: hi… Hinata-chan he querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo – dijo un poco nervioso pero mirándola fijamente.

Hinata: q…que es Naruto-kun – dijo ella y cuando noto la mirada del rubio se sonrojo "será que me va a preguntar… no puede ser!", se puso más nerviosa pero no le quito la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento, era hora de enfrentar los hecho.

Naruto: es que necesito saber si… - hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro para continuar – lo que me dijiste en la batalla contra pain es cierto?

Hinata al escuchar esto se sorprendió pero en el fondo sabía que su oportunidad había llegado, la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía desde hace años, lo tenia en frente y decidió llenarse de valor ya era hora de aclarar todo.

Hinata: hai Naruto-kun, yo te admiro desde que nos conocimos, siempre te esforzaba y nunca te rendías, me gusta tanto esa parte de ti que poco a poco se convirtió en un sentimiento más fuerte que no puedo ocultar mas – dijo ella, su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido, cerró los ojos y bajo su cara para que él no viera lo avergonzada que estaba y continuo – na…na…Naruto-kun yo te… Amo.

Naruto estaba desconcertado, se sentía tan lleno al escuchar eso y pensó "igual que aquella vez, dijo todo sin tartamudos, está muy decidida, me gusta mucho eso".

Entonces Naruto se dejo llevar por su característico impulso y se acerco a ella rápidamente, puso sus manos en sus mejillas y levanto su cara y junto sus labios con los de ella rápidamente. Ella al sentir los labios del rubio se sorprendió pero tenía que aceptar que esa sensación le gustaba, así que cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento. Naruto separo sus labios rápidamente pera ver su reacción, Hinata quería seguir sintiendo eso cálidos labios así que hablo.

Hinata: na…Naruto-kun quiero… otro – exigió muy sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió y le dio otro beso, esta vez era más apasionado, sin introducir la lengua en la boca de ella por ahora, era una lucha en donde los protagonistas eran sus labios, era un beso un poco torpe por ser la primera vez para ella, un beso profundo pero con respeto.

Y así duraron unos minutos hasta que se separaron y Hinata se dio cuenta de la hora y le dijo al rubio que se tenía que ir a su casa, Naruto decido acompañarla, duraron todo el camino hablando cosas de sus amigos hasta que por fin llegaron a la mansión Hyuga.

Naruto al sentir que alguien se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla decidió actuar rápido, le dio un beso en la boca que no duro mucho luego de eso se acerco a su oído y le dijo - me gustas mucho Hinata-chan, quiero que salgas conmigo cuando regrese de mi misión.

Hinata le iba a responder pero se quedo con las palabras en la boca al darse cuenta que ya no estaba, luego escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse.

Guardia: buenas noches Hinata-sama, no se quede allí parada, pase adelante que hace frio.

Ella voltio y entro a la mansión si decir nada, por dentro estaba muy feliz y se dijo a si misma que nunca olvidaría lo que había pasado, se prometió hacer feliz a su amado pase lo que pase y también se prometió que nadie les iba a quitar esa felicidad y que la iba a defender con toda su alma.

continuara...


	2. Rumbo a Amegakure

Capitulo 2

Rumbo a Amegakure.

Ya eran las seis de la mañana en la aldea oculta de la hoja, en la entrada principal se podía ver tres personas, uno estaba arriba sobre la puerta dibujando el amanecer, otro estaba recostado de la puerta tranquilamente viendo al cielo y el tercero era un chica de cabellos rosas que estaba impaciento esperando al último integrante del equipo, los tres vestían una capa blanca con una raya verde en la parte inferior, la cual se les dio en aquella misión cuando formaron el escuadrón de ocho hombres con el objetivo de cazar a los Uchiha. Así paso media hora y no había rastro del cuarto integrante.

Sakura: "dios, siempre pasa esto con Kakashi-sensei" – pensó molesta, luego vio a sus compañeros, noto que ambos estaban tranquilos, eso lo podía esperar del pelinegro, pero del rubio ya era bastante extraño, tenia curiosidad y se decidió acercarse para preguntar que le pasaba, pero fue interrumpida por una nube de humo de la cual salió el ultimo integrante que vestía la misma capa que los demás.

Kakashi: buenos días muchachos – dijo mostrando su cara feliz o lo que se veía de ella.

Sakura: llegaste tarde otra vez Kakashi-sensei – dijo muy molesta.

Kakashi: supongo que me perdí por los camino de la vida- dijo de una manera inocente.

Sakura: si claro, típico – lo dijo irónicamente.

Kakashi: bien es hora de irnos – dijo y se dio cuenta que los otros dos no le habían prestado atención y decidió llamarlos – hey, Naruto y Sai ya nos vamos – los nombrados recogieron sus cosas y se acercaron.

Naruto: bien vámonos, quiero terminar esta misión y regresar rápido – dijo tranquilamente y se adelanto como de costumbre.

Kakashi: oye que le pasa a Naruto, esta mas decidido que nunca, y no se quejo de mí por llegar tarde – le dijo a la chica con tono de curiosidad por la actitud del rubio.

Sakura: debe ser por Hinata.

Kakashi: quieres decir que esos dos ya dieron el paso! – comento un poco confundido.

Sakura: si, me alegro por ellos – lo dijo un poco triste ya que pensó que su suerte no era la misma de su compañero.

Naruto: hey, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei no se queden hay – grito desde lejos, el estaba en la delantera del grupo junto al pelinegro.

Sakura: ya vamos – respondió con el mismo tono de voz que uso el rubio.

Y así partieron en dirección a Amegakure, el viaje duraría un día y medio, cuando oscureció decidieron acampar en un claro del bosque, hicieron una fogata y se reunieron para conversar un rato y comer luego se pusieron de acuerdo para saber lo de la guardia nocturna.

Kakashi: bien, la guardia la haremos los hombres, ya que Sakura es la única ninja medico del quipo y debemos protegerla, el primero en hacer la guardia será Naruto, luego yo lo relevo y por ultimo Sai, de acuerdo?

Naruto: porque tengo que ser el primero – dijo quejándose.

Kakashi: conociéndote bien no resistiría la guardia de la madrugada. Si no tienes más nada que decir me voy – dijo eso y se fue rápido sin darle tiempo al rubio para responder.

Kakashi apago la fogata para no delatarse sobre su ubicación y todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas carpas excepto Naruto que estaba recostado sobre un árbol que se encontraba derribado en el suelo. Se puso a ver las estrellas y recordó aquel beso que le dio el día anterior a la chica que definitivamente amaba y ya no la cambiaría por nada mas, de repente siente que alguien se acerca y se sienta a su lado, cuando voltea ve a la peli rosa a su lado.

Naruto: que pasa Sakura-chan? – pregunto rápidamente al verla.

Sakura: es que no podía dormir – dijo viendo las estrellas, Naruto también se puso a contemplar el cielo y duraron aproximadamente como 5 minutos sin decir nada, hasta que la peli rosa hablo.

Sakura: sabes Naruto, tienes mucha suerte y me alegro por ti – dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Naruto: que quieres decir Sakura-chan – dijo confundido y se voltio para verla de perfil.

Sakura: Naruto por favor no me lo ocultes más!

Naruto: …

Sakura: te vi!... vi como besabas a Hinata en el parque – Naruto se sorprendió un poco y volvió a ver las estrellas para que Sakura no notara su sonrojo.

Naruto-: si… me he dado cuenta que ella me gusta y las poca veces que me ha dicho Te Amo me hacen sentir extraño pero a la vez tan feliz, es algo que no había sentido.

Sakura: y dime… que se siente que la persona que te gusta te corresponda?

Naruto: … - dio un suspiro profundo y hablo – solo te puedo decir que es un sentimiento especial lo demás es difícil de explicar y… Sakura-chan a que viene la pregunta – dijo extrañado y la miro.

Ella bajo la mirada para que el rubio no se diera cuenta de su tristeza, cosa que no le resulto por que el ojiazul noto como las lagrimas caian en el suelo, al ver esto Naruto reacciono rápido y la abrazo, ella puso su cara en el hombro de él y se empezó a desahogar.

Sakura: como te envidio Naruto – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – cuanto daría yo por que Sasuke esté a mi lado, quisiera que olvidara ese odio y esa venganza que lo tienen ciego, quisiera tener el poder necesario para sacarlo de la oscuridad pero como me duele que ya sea demasiado tarde para eso – entonces ella empezó a llorar mas fuerte – Naruto quiero pedirte un favor.

Naruto: si, dime Sakura-chan – dijo para después escucharla atentamente.

Sakura: prométeme que vas a detener a Sasuke y si es posible libéralo de su sufrimiento con la muerte – y lloro aun más fuerte por el dolor que le causaba la idea.

El rubio quedo desconcertado por lo que dijo su compañera, su respuesta fue apretar el abrazo en señal de que así será, duraron en esa posición un rato mas hasta que ella se calmo y dejo de llorar, de repente apareció el relevo del rubio.

Kakashi: Sakura te vez cansada, ve a dormir y Naruto ya termino tu guardia nocturna te puedes ir a dormir tranquilo.

Ambos asintieron y se separaron para irse a sus respectivas carpas a dormir sin decir nada, Kakashi se quedo haciendo la guardia pensando en lo que había escuchado.

Habían pasado las horas hasta llegar las tres de la mañana y de repente se escucha una explosión, el rubio que estaba profundamente dormido se despierta exaltado por el sonido y sale rápido de su carpa sin siquiera colocarse las capa ya que hacia frio por la hora. Cuando salió vio a su sensei empuñando un kunai y su ojo izquierdo estaba destapado dejando ver su pupila roja con marcas negras alrededor, y a su lado estaba su compañero de equipo en pose de batalla, luego voltio y vio a la peli rosa salir de su carpa y dirigirse a donde estaban los demás, después de ver esto decidió acercarse él también.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta como sus tres compañeros miraban a un punto en específico en lo oscuro del bosque, él voltio por curiosidad. Los cuatros vieron como un grupo de personas salieron de las sombras, en total eran seis ninja vistiendo una capa marrón con un halcón dibujado en forma de tribal en la espalda, todos ellos se tapaban las caras con la chamarra de la capa que llevaban para que no los reconocieran.

Kakashi: ustedes, que desean, que vinieron a buscar.

…: jajajaja nos envió nuestro jefe, si quieren que no pase ninguna tragedia en este lugar es mejor que se calmen, no están en posición de pelear y si es asi no creo que nos ganen, somos seis y ustedes solo son cuatros, así que les recomiendo que cooperen – dijo el líder del grupo.

Kakashi: para quien trabajan? – pregunto pero sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta, lo único que esperaba era un descuido del enemigo para atacar.

…: de verdad quieres saberlo, está bien se los diré, no hay problema, ya que van a morir, nuestro jefe es Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, y nuestro objetivo es encontrar un ninja medico para la organización.

Sakura: eso quiere decir que ustedes son de Taka pero… - no pudo decir más nada porque uno de los ninjas de "Taka" les lanzo varias bolas estilo Katon logrando separar al grupo de la hoja logrando levantar una gran nube de humo.

La peli rosa trato de ver a todos lados para ubicar a su equipo pero el humo era demasiado denso y no se veía nada. De repente de la nada salió uno de los enemigos con un kunai en la mano que se dirigía hacia ella, y fue ahí donde pensó lo peor. El hombre venia demasiado rápido y la única acción que podía hacer en ese instante era pensar "no puede ser, no puedo morir aquí, no puedo" hasta que se dio por vencida y cerró los ojos para recibir la estocada final, la cual no llego. Cuando abrió los ojos curiosa por no sentir el impacto vio como el rubio con su mano izquierda le clava un kunai en el antebrazo derecho de su atacante.

El ninja vio como el rubio le hacia una herida en su antebrazo derecho y se dio cuenta la cantidad de sangre que perdía la cual se derramaba sobre el suelo, quiso alejarse pero tenía el brazo enganchado, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era aguantar el dolor, pero al fijarse bien en Naruto se dio cuenta que sus ojos había cambiado y a la vez estaba formando en la mano libre un poder con la ayuda de una réplica y luego lo escucho decir – Rasengan – y sintió como lo golpeaba con la extraña energía en su estomago.

El cuerpo salió disparado impactando fuertemente con un tronco cayendo inconsciente en el suelo, posteriormente llegaron los otros cinco ninjas que lo acompañaban. El pelinegro y el jounin del equipo llegaron para reforzar al rubio y proteger a la peli rosa. Naruto voltio de reojo para ver a Sakura que estaba a su espalda.

Naruto: Sakura-chan estas bien – ella solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Sakura, Kakashi y Sai notaron que Naruto tenía las pupilas amarilla con una raya horizontal y el exterior de sus ojos de un color naranja. Luego voltearon a ver al grupo de ninjas.

…: rayos! Esta muerto – dijo después de haber tomado el pulso de su compañero que estaba en el suelo – nos vamos, buscaremos en otra parte – dicho esto agarro al cadáver y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Kakashi: así que Sasuke convirtió Taka en una organización y está reclutando gente, debemos informar a la Hokage, supongo que tenemos que volver a Konoha.

Naruto: no… no podemos regresar, estamos cerca de Amegakure, necesito llegar allá.

Sai: yo puedo mandar información a Tsunade-sama con mi técnica.

Kakashi: esta bien, entonces recojamos todo, Sai informa a Tsunade de lo que ocurrió aquí.

Sai: hai – dijo con su típica sonrisa sin emoción.

Kakashi: apúrense, estaremos en Amegakure en tres horas.

Todos recogieron sus cosas, se pusieron sus capas y salieron después de que el pelinegro mandara la información rumbo a Konoha

Habían pasado dos horas y media, el camino se hacía más húmedo y el tiempo nublado, señal que dentro de poco llegarían a su destino. Los cuatros ninjas de la hoja iban saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que se detuvieron por una ataque de shurikens y kunais que se dirigía hacia ellos, los cuatros lograron esquivarlos sin problemas, luego aparecieron don ninja con máscara de agua como la que tenia Hanzo la salamandra en sus tiempos de vida y un protector que los identificaban como ninja de la aldea de la lluvia.

…: somos guardias de Amegakure, muestren sus pases y podrán continuar su camino – dijo uno de los extraños un poco desconfiados de los extranjeros.

Naruto: oye! Conozco a la líder Konan así que déjanos pasar – hablo con tono decidido.

…: no sabemos de quien hablan, por favor muestren su pases o de lo contrario retírense – dijo el otro hombre.

Naruto: pero es que… - no pudo decir nada ya que fue interrumpido.

Kakashi: esa bien déjalos Naruto nos vamos, no podemos hacer nada – dijo tranquilamente haciéndole seña con la mirada como si la pudiera entender.

Naruto: "odio cuando pasa esto" – pensó un poco molesto y sin decir nada salió del lugar regresando por donde venían seguido por los demás.

Saltaron varios árboles por varios minutos hasta llegar a un claro del bosque y detenerse.

Sakura: habla ya, Kakashi-sensei! Se que te traes algo entre manos.

Kakashi: tan detallista como siempre Sakura – dijo eso y luego saco un mapa de Amegakure de quien sabe donde lo saco – bien este es el plan, haremos dos equipos, Sakura viene conmigo y ustedes dos irán junto – hablo refiriéndose al rubio y al pelinegro.

Sai: quieres decir que no vamos a infiltrar?

Kakashi: si, ustedes se infiltraran vía aérea con la técnica de Sai y nosotros por el este via marítima por un lago que hay en ese lugar, una vez adentro nos encontraremos en este callejón dentro de dos horas – dijo marcando con una "X" un punto en el mapa – asegúrense de darle la vuelta a la capa (ya que es reversible), quitarse los protectores de la aldea y que nos los vean.

Sakura: y si nos descubren a uno de nosotros y nos sacan de la aldea, que hacemos Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: si los sacan esperen en este punto hasta el atardecer, sino llegan los demás se retiran a Konoha, de acuerdo?

Todos: hai.

Kakashi: bien, entonces andando.

El quipo se dividió en dos grupos, se pusieron la capa de revez, de este lado era de color negra y luego se quitaron sus protectores de la hoja y cada grupo partió por su lado.

Continuara….


	3. promesa a los Huérfanos de Lluvia

Capitulo 3

Promesa a los huérfanos de la lluvia

Había pasado ya quince minutos desde que se separaron del ojiazul y el pelinegro, todavía era temprano pero no se podía ver el sol salir ya que el lugar estaba nublado, la pelirosa y el ninja copia estaban espiando a dos guardia de Amegakure que estaban descansando en un claro del bosque mientras comían su desayuno, ambos guardias tenían mascaras que les sirve para respirar bajo el agua sin ningún problema, el objetivo de Kakashi era robar esas mascara para poder pasar por el lago sumergidos bajo el agua para no ser visto por los guardia que se encuentra sobre pequeños barcos vigilando.

Los guardias estaban hablando tranquilamente reposando la comida y de repente se escucha un sonido a lo lejos, ambos sacan sus kunai pero al ver que no sucede nada uno de ellos decide investigar y se adentra a los arboles en busca de aquel sonido extraño, el otro se queda en el claro del bosque protegiendo su posición y en caso de cualquier batalla salir huyendo para avisar a los demás, pasaron unos minutos desde que su compañero se había ido a investigar y se imagino lo peor, había decidido ir en busca de su amigo pero se detuvo al verlo de regreso pero tenía un kunai clavado en una pierna y lo oyó decir – ra-rapido busca refuerzo te-nemos intru…- no pudo seguir hablando y se desmayo cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, al ver esto el otro ninja decidió auxiliarlo, cuando llego a donde se encontraba el cuerpo tirado lo examino y noto que todavía respiraba, luego le saco el kunai de la pierna y se dio cuenta que tenía un liquido purpura en la punta – esto es veneno. Tengo que salir rápido de aquí. Debo avisarle a los demás – dijo un poco aterrado, cuando se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar se encontró con un ojo extraño que poseía un raro color rojizo y unas aspas alrededor de la pupila que lo hipnotizaban. Al rato Cuando por fin reacciono noto que estaba en otro mundo.

En el mundo real el guardia cayo inconsciente después de ver el Sharingan de Kakashi, cuando la zona estuvo por fin despejada Sakura salió de unos arbustos dirigiéndose a donde estaba su compañero, Al llegar recogió del suelo el kunai envenenado y lo guardo. Posteriormente amarraron a los guardias y les quitaron las mascaras para colocárselas ellos, Sin perder más tiempo se fueron del lugar sin dejar rastros.

Después de un rato llegaron al lago y vieron que por la costa se acercaba un barco, rápidamente se metieron en el agua y se sumergieron para no ser visto por las personas de la embarcación luego empezaron a nadar hasta la aldea lentamente durante algunos minutos hasta llegar al límite del lago, decidieron asomarse para ver como infiltrase en la aldea pero al salir del agua vieron un edificio de tres piso que se encontraba a las orillas del lago, lo extraño del lugar era que estaba en ruinas como si se hubiese librado una batalla ya que tenía varios huecos en la pared, algunas columnas y pedazos de cementos estaban en el agua.

Kakashi: que extraño, hasta las tuberías de agua están rotas, me pregunto por qué no la han arreglado.

Sakura: es muy raro, que hacemos ahora Kakashi-sensei ese edificio es lo único que nos impide entrar a la aldea.

Kakashi: vez aquel agujero que esta sobre las cuatros tubería del centro, parece un pasadizo, entraremos por ahí.

Sakura: parece peligroso – dijo un poco indecisa por la idea del peli plateado.

Kakashi: es la única opción. Ve tu primero yo te cubro.

La chica salió lentamente del agua y camino sobre los escombro despacio luego salto las tuberías rotas y llego al agujero, echó un vistazo al interior del conducto y vio que no había nadie y posteriormente le hizo seña a su compañero dando a entender que el sitio estaba despejado. El ninja copia al ver las señales salió para dirigirse a donde estaba la pelirosa pero se fijo que no podía caminar, cuando voltio curioso por ver qué era lo que lo detenía noto que su capa estaba enganchada en una cabilla que sobresalía de los escombro, intento desatar la capa pero le resultaba difícil, saco un kunai rápidamente para desatarse ya que escucho unos pasos acercarse y no podía perder más tiempo, rompió la capa y le hizo seña a Sakura para que se fuera al punto de encuentro para reunirse con los demás, al ver que Sakura se fue por el agujero se lanzo al lago sumergiéndose un poco para que no vieran su silueta reflejada en el agua.

Mientras iba nadando noto algo en el fondo, era como el cuerpo de alguien, había algo extraño en eso así que se destapo su ojo izquierdo para ver más de cerca aquella persona y rescatarla en caso de que todavía siguiera viva. Lo que vio lo dejo muy sorprendido, aquella persona tenía el cabello largo y de color blanco, había algo extraño en su cuerpo, tenia clavado unos objetos en su espalda y en su rostro tenía dos rayas roja que recorría sus mejillas, al parecer él conocía a esa persona del fondo por su cara de sorpresa "el es… Jiraiya. Pero como. Todavía su cuerpo está en perfecto estado después de tanto tiempo. Y lo más extraño de todo es que su rostro mantiene una sonrisa!" pensó todavía con la cara de sorpresa.

Después de ver esto se acordó que tenía algo pendiente y decidió salir de ese lugar para encontrarse con su grupo, nunca se le olvidaría lo que había visto, encontró el cuerpo perdido del maestro de su maestro, cuando terminara la misión tal vez lo vendría a buscar pero ahora tenía cosas que hacer, al llegar a la superficie vio que las ruinas estaban despejadas y se dirigió al agujero donde Sakura había entrado hace unos minutos, al llegar se adentro en el pasadizo y lo siguió por un rato para poder encontrar la salida ya que era un solo camino, pasaron unos minutos y por fin visualizo el final del túnel. Al salir se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un callejón desierto pero podía escuchar la gente desde ese lugar, sin perder tiempo saco el mapa para ubicarse y se fijo que estaba cerca del punto donde se reuniría con su equipo.

Camino todo el callejón y a lo lejos vio a la peli rosa recostada de la pared.

Kakashi: hey Sakura. Me alegro que estés bien – dijo despreocupadamente.

Sakura: como siempre llegando tarde Kakashi-sensei – dijo un poco alegre ya que no le paso nada

Kakashi: y los demás?

Sakura: no los he visto. No han llegado todavía.

Kakashi: debemos esperar todavía faltan treinta minutos para que se cumpla las dos hora.

Sakura: espero que no le allá pasado nada – susurro la chica muy preocupada.

El cielo se oscureció un poco más de lo que ya estaba y empezó a caer las primeras gotas de lo que sería una larga y fuerte lluvia, ambos ninja esperaban impaciente la llegada del otro equipo, no podían darse por vencidos, mientras que los minutos pasaban la preocupación de la chica aumentaba, el peli plateado también estaba un poco preocupado aunque no lo demostrara, ya se estaba acabando el tiempo. La lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte empapándolos, ya se habían cumplido las dos horas y el otro equipo no apareció, esperaron unos minutos más por si acaso y tampoco llegaron, ambos decidieron buscar a sus amigos ya que en su grupo existía aquella regla que dice "aquel que abandona una misión es basura pero el que abandona a sus amigos es peor que la basura"

Cuando se estaban preparados para comenzar su búsqueda escucharon unos pasos, al voltear vieron a una persona que se acercaba corriendo, tenía una capa negra y con la chamarra puesta cubriéndole el rostro, al llegar junto a ellos se quito la chamarra desesperadamente y dejo ver su rostro, era el pelinegro y se le podía ver un poco cansado.

Kakashi: que sucede Sai? – dijo un poco preocupado por que no veía al rubio.

Sakura: que paso? Donde esta Naruto – dijo igual de preocupada que su maestro

Sai: lo atraparon los guardia que vigilan la ciudad, no sé porque, pero Naruto no opuso resistencia, me dijo que me reuniera con ustedes antes de entregarse a los guardias – dijo con tono cansado por el esfuerzo de la corrida.

Sakura: como que no opuso resistencia, que estará tramando? – dijo intrigada y alarmada ya que el rubio era de las persona que peleaba y no se dejaba vencer con nadie.

Kakashi: cálmate Sakura, acaso no sabes por qué se dejo atrapar? Es obvio que para que lo lleven hasta donde se encuentra el líder de la aldea – hablo con tono tranquilo.

Sakura: ese Baka, y ahora qué hacemos?

Kakashi: si le dijo a Sai que viniera al punto de reunión creo que espera que vayamos por él.

Sakura: entonces vamos rápido.

Y así partieron los tres ninjas de la hoja sin darle mucha importancia al clima, tenían que encontrar a su amigo antes de que le pasara algo malo. Justo cuando estaban a mitad de misión esta se complicaba por culpa del impulsivo rubio y ahora tenían que apurar el paso para encontrarlo y posiblemente tendrían que luchar con enemigos fuertes en un territorio que no era el de ellos.

* * *

En otro lugar de la aldea escondida de la lluvia, exactamente en la torre más alta se encontraba el ojiazul amarrado de las manos y a su alrededor tenia a cuatro ninjas de la lluvia que lo vigilaban para que no se escapara, todos iban subiendo las escaleras y cuando llegaron al final el rubio observo una gran puerta la cual abrió uno de los guardias y otro lo empujo a dentro de aquella habitación, cuando ya estaba en el interior se escucho como serraban la puerta detrás de él. Miro a todos lados y se fijo que en el fondo de la habitación había como una silla en forma de trono en todo el centro y una persona sentada, también estaba otra persona pero esta estaba de pie. Desde esa distancia no podía observa bien el rostro de aquellas personas así que decidió acercarse un poco hasta que por fin los pudo ver a los dos detalladamente, el que estaba sentado era un hombre joven entre veinte y veinticuatro años aproximadamente, de apariencia tranquila con ojos negros y cabellos un poco largo y suelto hasta los hombros de color negro también y piel clara. El otro que estaba de pie era una mujer con los mismos rasgos del hombre pero con un cuerpo bien formado y delicado y el cabello largo hasta las cinturas, ambos vestían una bata blanca con detalles en azules que los hacía ver elegantes.

Hombre: vaya niño. Eres muy valiente al infiltrarte en esta aldea, que es lo quieres, sabes muy bien que la entrada a este lugar está prohibida sin un pase.

Naruto: vengo en busca del líder de esta aldea viejo.

Mujer: respeta mocoso es que acaso no sabes quienes somos? – dijo un poco molesta la chica.

Hombre: tranquila Keiko, a lo mejor se refiere al ángel Konan, supongo que no estás enterado niño.

Naruto: si… a ella me refiero donde esta, vine aquí para hablar con ella.

Hombre: primero que nada permíteme presentarme me llamo Kazuo… el líder de Amegakure y ella es mi hermana Keiko y ambos compartimos el poder, en cuanto al ángel Konan ella… Murió – dijo con tono tranquilo, ante estas palabras Naruto quedo conmocionado, no se esperaba esto. Como la ex líder de Amegakure y ex miembro de Akatsuki había muerto y no había información de eso, por lo menos no en Konoha. Como era posible será que estaba enferma – por cierto niño cómo te llamas – dijo sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

Naruto: me… me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – dijo en voz baja. Todavía no aceptaba la muerte del ángel.

Keiko: Naruto Uzumaki, el que venció a nuestro dios Pain! – dijo sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

Kazuo: con que Uzumaki eh! Uno de los héroes de Konoha, el ángel Konan nos hablo de ti antes de morir, dijo que "tienes el potencial para cambiar al mundo ninja".

Naruto: y… como es que… murió Konan? – pregunto, por su voz se podía notar que estaba triste.

Kazuo: según algunos testigo fue vencida en una batalla por el Akatsuki de la máscara, y después de eso la llevo al templo del los huérfanos de la lluvia.

Naruto: Madara Uchiha – pronuncio ese nombre con un poco de rabia por sus acciones pasadas, pero había algo en la historia que no le gustaba. Porque la llevo al templo el mismo, algo extraño tramaba el Uchiha, después de uno segundo se le ocurrió algo al rubio - espera un momento. Porque la llevo al templo en vez de irse y dejarla tirada. Necesito que me lleve a ese templo.

Kazuo: en serio quieres ir – el rubio solo asintió – bueno como sea, te llevare. Solo porque fuiste amigo del ángel.

Y así los tres personajes se fueron a dicho lugar con algunos ninjas que custodiaban al líder. Después de un rato llegaron al templo, el lugar era tranquilo y un poco misterioso, tenía dos columnas frontales adornadas con rosas, pasando las columna se podía ver un estanque también con rosas reposando sobre el agua y una pared en el fondo con una escultura que mostraba a unos ángeles, los extraños de ese lugar era que sobre el estanque descansaban tres cuerpos que vestían una capa negra de nubes roja y dejando al descubierto el rostro de esas persona que parecían muerta, el rubio por curiosidad se acerco para ver las caras de los cadáveres y se sorprendió con lo que vio. El de la derecha tenía el cabello rojo y largo hasta los hombro de piel blanca pero su cara estaba un poco degastada, el del medio tenía el cabello naranja y alborotado con ocho pircing en cada oreja, seis en la nariz y dos en los labios inferiores y el ultimo era un mujer de cabello lacio de color azul y un único pircing en el labio inferior. Los tres cuerpos todavía estaban conservados, como si el agua fuera bendita o mágica y los mantuvieran en buen estado evitando su descomposición.

Kazuo: esto son los huérfanos de la lluvia, según las historia eran los ninjas más fuerte de Amegakure. Nadie puede entrar aquí excepto nosotros los líderes.

Naruto: Nagato – susurro para sí mismo el rubio, dio un suspiro largo y examino el cuerpo del pelirrojo con la vista pero no encontraba nada sospechoso es su cara, cuando iba a preguntar algo, se fijo que los guardia del líder sacaban sus kunais y se ponían en posición defensiva, Naruto voltio para ver de quien se defendía los guardia y fue en donde se dio cuenta que su equipo llego – esperen, ellos vienen conmigo.

Kazuo: bajen las armas. Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei puedes examinar este cuerpo con tu Sharingan – dijo señalando el cadáver del pelirrojo que reposaba sobre el agua.

Kazuo: con que también ha venido a mi aldea el famoso ninja copia de… Konoha, es un placer conocerte en persona me llamo Kazuo el líder de Amegakure.

Kakashi: no sabía que aquí también me conocía, ellos son Sakura y Sai – dijo señalando a los otros integrantes del grupo – bien veamos los cuerpos – se acerco y vio las caras de las tres personas muertas, conocía al hombre del medio y a la mujer de la izquierda por que los vio en aquella invasión de Konoha. Se destapo el su ojo izquierdo y examino el cuerpo del hombre de la derecha tal y como le dijo el rubio. Esto lo hizo por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de algo – Naruto ese hombre parece como si le hubiesen sacado los ojos.

Naruto: tal y como lo sospechaba, Madara le quito el Rinnegan a Nagato.

Sakura: pero el Rinnegan no era del hombre que está en el medio – hablo la peli rosa después de un rato de silencio.

Naruto: no… el verdadero Pain es el de la derecha, pero lo que me preocupa es Madara, que es lo que está tramando.

Kakashi: ahora que lo pienso Gaara me dijo después de la guerra que Madara estaba planeando envolver a todo el mundo en un genjutsu para después dominarlo y luego escuche a Tsunade decir que estaba reuniendo un ejército grande de ninjas y mercenario fuertes de toda las aldeas ninjas para hacer un contraataque, suena peligroso, es como si quisiera destruir el mundo para volver a reconstruirlo.

Todos lo que estaban en ese lugar se pusieron a pensar en lo que dijo el ninja copia. El rubio no le gustaba la idea, Madara aun conservaba el Rinnegan y para completar estaba reuniendo otro ejercito de ninjas y mercenario, pero esto no terminaba aquí ya que por otro lado estaba la organización de Sasuke que también estaba reclutando gente y todavía no sabían cuál era su propósito, esto daba la impresión de que habría otra guerra más grande que las anteriores, ellos tenía que actuar rápido. Naruto estaba pensando en una solución para evitar otra guerra y más muertes, voltio a ver a los tres cuerpos del estanque y se le vino una idea loca a la cabeza.

Naruto: tengo la solución, tenemos que formar un grupo de búsqueda con ninjas experimentado para buscar a Madara y detener a Taka de lo que sea que estén planeando ya que tengo la impresión de que se va formar otra guerra – comento con mucha decisión.

Kakashi: que es lo que planeas Naruto – pregunto un poco curioso ya que el rubio no era muy listo pero si original en sus ideas.

Naruto mostro una sonrisa y hablo: tal vez suene loco pero voy a volver a levantar de nuevo a Akatsuki y voy a reclutar a ninjas de las cinco naciones para que me ayuden a capturar a Madara y traer la paz a este mundo tal y como lo quería Nagato – había mucha determinación en aquellos ojos azules, todo lo observaban. Era una idea loca y tal vez peligrosa pero si se llevaba a cabo tenían que estar seguro de que iba a funcionar. El rubio se voltio a ver a los tres cuerpos del estanque y se arrodillo en forma de reverencia y hablo – huérfanos de la lluvia prometo asumir cualquier riesgo solo para traer esa paz que ustedes tanto deseaban en vida… prometo hacerlo por el mejor medio posible – después de eso Naruto se paro y observo a los demás, todos tenía una cara de sorpresa por lo que había dicho.

Sakura: pero que hay de tu sueño de ser Hokage.

Naruto: cuando todo esto termine regresare a Konoha para retomar mi sueño… pero ahora necesitamos detener a Madara y a… Sasuke.

Sakura: quieres decir que no vas a regresar con nosotros? Pero… – no puedo decir más ya que fue interrumpida.

Naruto: lo sé Sakura-chan, tengo a mis amigos que me esperan y también a… Hinata-chan – dio un suspiro profundo y largo para poder continuar – solo la vieja Tsunade y ustedes pueden saber lo que voy hacer con Akatsuki y Sakura-chan dile a Hinata que… la… Amo y que regresare con ella después, que me espere – todos estaban algo triste ya que esa conversación se convirtió en una despedida – bien Kakashi-sensei si quieres puedes unirte a mí en este momento.

Kakashi: no puedo, supongo que me quedare en Konoha, alguien la tiene que defender ya que tú no vas a regresar, por que mejor no se lo pides a Sai.

Sai: bueno ya no tengo razón alguna para estar en Konoha, supongo que me quedara con Naruto para ayudarlo – dijo después de un buen rato en silencio ya que solo estaba escuchando.

Kakashi: entonces nosotros vamos a regresar a Konoha, es temprano así que Sakura y yo nos vamos, nosotros también tenemos que movernos rápido y prepararnos – le dio la mano a Naruto y a Sai en señal de despedido y le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria pero se detuvo y se fijo que la peli rosa no se movía de su lugar – Sakura nos vamos, tenemos que llegar rápido a Konoha para informarle la situación a la Hokage.

Sakura reacciono y antes de partir le dio un abrazo a Naruto y le susurro en el oído – cuídate Naruto. Yo también voy a trabajar duro para traer la paz – soltó a Naruto le sonrió a Sai y se fue con su sensei y ambos salieron del lugar.

Todo paso muy rápido pero así debía ser, ya que el mundo no solo tenía un enemigo, tenía dos y ambos eran muy peligrosos, y fue hay en ese templo donde comenzó lo que sería una nueva aventura.

* * *

Continuara…


	4. Ataque al Clan Nara

Capitulo 4

Ataque al Clan Nara

Dos días después de su estadía en Amegakure cierta peli rosa y el ninja copia estaba llegando a la aldea oculta de la hoja luego de un largo viaje. Una vez en la gran entrada se detuvieron, quizás era para descansar o pensar en lo que había sucedido hace unos días. Tenían que informar a la Hokage de lo ocurrido y reforzar la aldea, decidieron continuar su recorrido hacia la torre Hokage y una vez adentro de la aldea se detuvieron de nuevo.

Kakashi: Sakura yo le diré a Tsunade lo de Naruto tú deberías de hablar con Hinata.

Sakura: entonces iré ahora mismo a la mansión Hyuuga. Nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento Kakashi-sensei.

Y con esto la chica fue a dicha mansión mientras que su maestro se fue en busca de la líder de la aldea. Sakura mientras iba caminando por las calles se preguntaba como Hinata reaccionaria al enterase de lo que paso con Naruto, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo y por fin lo tenía para ella como siempre quiso pero ahora el rubio decide alejarse, aunque tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo no era fácil de aceptar esa realidad, la peli rosa sabía lo que se sentía ya que ella también había perdido a su amor hace años pero no podía liberarse de ese sentimiento, tal vez era porque no quería o porque era difícil de olvidar para ella. Por fin llego a la mansión Hyuuga y sin perder tiempo toco la puerta, luego de unos segundo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos perlados con una cinta en la frente abrió la puerta.

Hombre: buen día señorita que se le ofrece.

Sakura: se encuentra Hinata Hyuuga?

Hombre: ha si por supuesto pase adelante y ya se la llamo para que se reúna con usted. Por favor espera en la sala

Sakura entro a la gran mansión y se sentó en una gran sala, el hombre de la puerta se adentro a la mansión por uno de los pasillo, al parece era un sirviente y por la cinta de la cabeza era de la segunda rama del clan, no le dio mucha importancia a eso y se limito a observa detalladamente el lugar donde se encontraba, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de su compañera y la primera vez que entraba a la mansión de un clan, la sala era enorme con muebles cómodos y una mesa en todo el centro, estaba decorada al mejor estilo oriental con aroma agradable y el ambiente tranquilo, además tenía enormes ventana por donde se filtraban los rayos de sol, ese lugar era casi un paisaje que a ella le gusto mucho. Después de un unos segundo apareció la peli azul con dos tazas de té, vestía la ropa que siempre llevaba, una cremallera de lavanda y crema hasta un suéter con mandas de lavanda sobre una camisa de rejilla cuello negro con pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias de tacón negro.

Hinata: hola Sakura-san, disculpa la espera – dijo y luego se sentó de rodilla junto a la mesa del centro y le ofreció una de las tasas que llevaba a la otra chica.

Sakura: no te preocupes, tu casa es muy bonita me encanta – se paro del mueble y se sentó junto con la peli azul.

Hinata: gracias. Y de que querías hablar Sakura-san.

Sakura: es que – antes de seguir hablando tomo un poco de té y continuo – es sobre… Naruto.

Hinata: q-que paso con Naruto-kun? – dijo un poco asustada por lo que podría escuchar, será que no la quería ver mas y mando a su compañera para que le diera la noticia, Sakura noto que la cara de Hinata reflejaba inseguridad y antes de que malinterpretara las cosas hablo.

Sakura: es que Naruto no va a regresar a la aldea – Hinata ante lo que había escuchado se quedo en shock, como era posible eso, acaso ya no la quería ver o es que le había pasado algo peor, no sabía que pensar en ese momento, su mundo se estaba derrumbando y ya estaba conteniendo las lagrimas pero escucho algo mas – y me mando a decirte que te… Ama y también dijo que volverá por ti.

Hinata: pe-pero que fue lo que pa-paso - dijo y sin poder aguantar más se le salieron las lagrimas.

Sakura: es que Naruto se – y antes de continuar hablando recordó algo _lo sé Sakura-chan, tengo a mis amigos que me esperan y también a… Hinata-chan – dio un suspiro profundo y largo para poder continuar – solo la vieja Tsunade y ustedes pueden saber lo que voy hacer con Akatsuki _ no podía decirle a Hinata que Naruto levanto de nuevo a Akatsuki así que le dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente – Naruto se fue de viaje para entrenar, no te preocupes Hinata estoy segura que volverá por ti.

Hinata dejo de llorar y se seco las lágrimas porque lo que escucho la alivio un poco pero no la convencía, dejaría todo como estaba, por ahora, después de eso se quedaron un buen rato hablando de otras cosas que solo las mujeres pueden entender, y así pasaron la tarde.

* * *

En la torre Hokage se encontraba cierta rubia de ojos miel revisando algunos informes que le dejo su asistente hace unos minutos, odiaba es monto de papeles pero ese era su trabajo y estaba consciente de que tenía que cumplir, la puerta se escucho y ella solo dio la orden para que pasara. La puerta se abrió y dejando ver al líder del equipo siete, ella se extraño ya que no vio al resto del equipo y sobre todo al rubio hiperactivo.

Tsunade: que pasa Kakashi donde están los demás?

Kakashi: Sakura está en esto momentos con Hinata.

Tsunade: y que hay de Naruto y Sai – entonces se dio cuenta de algo – espera un momento, si Sakura está con Hinata, y Naruto ni Sai no está eso quiere decir que… que está tramando Naruto, explícate por favor.

Kakashi: en Amegakure descubrimos que Madara venció a Konan en una batalla provocándole la muerte, también descubrimos que le quito el Rinnegan a Pain después de muerto y que está planeando envolver a todo el mundo en un genjutsu definitivo para controlarlo y está reuniendo un ejército de ninjas y mercenario, también en el encuentro que tuvimos en el bosque rumbo a Amegakure nos dimos cuenta que Taka se convirtió en una organización y que está reclutando gente, todavía no sabemos qué objetivos tienes pero Naruto dijo que hay posibilidad de otra guerra ninja así que decidió levantar de nuevo a Akatsuki para junta a los shinobis más experimentados y detener a Madara y Sasuke, pero sin que nadie sepa sus identidades para evitar otros problemas entre aldeas. Y Sai se quedo con Naruto.

Tsunade: entonces esto no lo puede saber nadie, Kakashi te puedes retirar tengo que pensar en una estrategia ya que estamos cortos de personal debemos prepararnos.

Kakashi: cuenta conmigo Tsunade – luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ya el peligro se sentía venir, tenía que armar una estrategia defensiva mientras entrenaban a nuevos ninjas para fortalecer la armada Shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja. No podían perder mucho tiempo ya que no sabían en qué momento atacaría el enemigo. Y así el tiempo paso mientras Konoha se preparaba.

* * *

Una semana después

En la torre Hokage se encontraba la líder de la aldea durmiendo un poco descansando de todo el papeleo y de los preparativos para defender la aldea por un buen tiempo mientras que se formaban nuevos ninjas. De repente suena la puerta pero la rubia no escucha, vuelve a sonar la puerta pero esta vez más duro y esta vez la ojimiel se despierta un poco molesta pero no dijo nada esperando que el que estuviera tocando la puerta se fuera, la puerta volvió a sonar más fuerte y esta vez sí respondió – estoy ocupada vuelva más tarde – espero que por fin la persona se fuera pero se escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta que le respondía.

Hombre: Tsunade-sama han llegado dos pergaminos para usted con una nota de urgente,

Tsunade: urgente? Pasa y dame la información.

La puerta se abrió y el hombre que entro llevaba un vendaje en su rostro por encima de su nariz, también tenía el pelo negro, barba y viste el uniforme estándar de un Shinobi de Konoha. Le entrego los pergaminos a la Hokage y se quedo en lugar esperando alguna orden. Tsunade vio los pergaminos y se dio cuenta que uno era para Hinata y el otro era para ella "Naruto" pensó y abrió el pergamino con su nombre y lo leyó:

_Hola vieja Tsunade espero que este leyendo este pergamino, nos hemos enterado que Taka está planeando un asalto a Konoha pero no sabemos qué es lo que quieren llevarse y tampoco sabemos que día exactamente van a llevar el plan a cabo, no es un ataque para destruir la aldea ya que tienen pocos ninjas y no son suficiente para destruir la aldea. De todas manera nosotros los de Akatsuki estaremos cerca pendiente de lo que pase, cuenta con nosotros._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Tsunade: Kotetsu de donde viene el halcón que trajo los pergaminos.

Kotetsu: no sabemos, se convirtió en tinta después de quitarle los pergaminos.

Tsunade: entonces llama a Skikaku y a Hiashi, y llévale este pergamino a Hinata – le dijo entregándole el pergamino que aun estaba cerrado.

Kotetsu: hai – agarro el pergamino y salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de las personas solicitadas.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuuga se entraba una muchacha de ojos perlados y cabellos azulado recostada sobre su cama pensando en cierto rubio, no se había creído la excusa de la peli rosa, si de verdad él se hubiera ido a entrenar todos en la aldea estarían informados, pero cuando ella le preguntaba ninguno sabia que se había ido a entrenar, ni Tsunade lo sabía, estaba convencida de que algo estaba pasando y se paso la última semana tratando de investigar pero no encontró nada era realmente extraño. El sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos, estaba curiosa por sabe quien era pero no le dio mucha importación, luego de unos minutos escucha que tocan la puerta de su habitación, ella se levanta y abre la puerta, ve al sirviente de la casa y le dice – Hinata-sama le llego este pergamino de la Hokage – le entrego dicho objeto y se fue, ella se quedo con la duda. Primera vez que la Hokage le manda un pergamino, no perdió más tiempo y lo abrió para leerlo:

_Hola Hinata-chan. Primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón por no volver a la aldea y estar a tu lado, te sigo queriendo y también te extraño, pero ahora estamos en tiempo difíciles ya que Madara sigue con vida y busca provocar otra guerra pero más intensa que las anteriores, por esa razón no regrese a la aldea ya que lo estoy buscando para detenerlo. Quiero que tú te hagas cargo de tu clan y los fortalezca para la defensa de la aldea, te voy a necesitar a ti y a tu clan si mi objetivo sale mal. Que no se te olvide que te quiero y volveré junto a ti, te lo prometo._

_Naruto Uzumaki _

Una felicidad inundo su corazón, su rubio no la había olvidado, estaba muy contenta y además le dijo que la quería, decidió guardar el pergamino en unas de sus gavetas de la habitación – Naruto-kun. Prometo esforzarme para ser la líder del clan Hyuuga y prometo esperarte y no olvidarme de ti – susurro para sí misma, por fin estaba motivado para hacerse cargo de su clan.

* * *

Tres días después

Ya era de noche en Konoha, las calles estaban alumbradas pero desiertas. Ya la gente estaba en sus casas y otras ya se encontraba durmiendo, estaba tranquilo el ambiente, de repente se escucha una explosión que estremece a toda la aldea, todo el mundo estaba asustado porque creían que era otro ataque a la aldea, Tsunade se despertó y se levanto de su cama se puso una bata y salió de su casa. Afuera estaban alguno ninjas esperándola para darle detalles de lo sucedido.

Tsunade: que está sucediendo.

Ninja: nos han informado que la mansión del clan Nara ha sido atacada, se dice que vieron a un grupo de personas con capa marrones, no sabemos exactamente cuánto son.

Tsunade: infórmale a Shizune que refuerce la seguridad de la aldea, yo iré a la mansión Nara.

Ninja: hai

Y ambos salieron del lugar, Tsunade fue rápidamente a donde se había originado la explosión. Estaba consciente que los causantes del ataque eran los de "Taka" tal y como le había informado el rubio, cuando llego a dicho lugar observo que alguno ninja estaba auxiliando a los miembros del clan que estaban herido, aunque no hubo muertos estaba preocupada por si se producía otro ataque, observo que una parte de la casa estaba derrumbada, decidió entrar al lugar y se fijo que era un biblioteca por los libros y hojas regadas por todo el lugar, al rato también entraron en ese sitio dos personas más, uno era un muchacho con el pelo castaño, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, y un físico robusto , el otro era una chica de cabello rubio largo amarrado en una coleta y ojos verdes. Se acercaron a la Hokage para preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado pero en ese momento iba saliendo un joven de cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones y sus dos orejas adornadas con pendientes, les paso por un lado para salir pero se detuvo al escuchar algo que dijo la Hokage.

Tsunade: Shikamaru espera, a donde vas.

Shikamaru: tengo prisa descubrí lo que el enemigo busca, si no me equivoco están en el bosque del clan Nara.

Tsunade: sea lo que sea no puedes ir tu solo.

Ino: no se preocupe Tsunade-sama nosotros iremos con él.

Choji: si nosotros iremos.

Tsunade: está bien reuniré refuerzo para que vayan por ustedes mas tarde.

Sin más nada que decir el equipo Asuma salió rápidamente en busca de aquellos ladrones. Un rato más tarde llegaron al bosque el cual estaba muy oscuro y no se veía nada, Shikamaru encendió una lámpara y se dirigieron al lugar donde posiblemente se encontraban los atacantes. Caminaron durante un tiempo corto y a lo lejos observaron a unas personas con capa marrón y un halcón dibujado en la espalda en forma de tribal. Estaban cavando un hoyo en el suelo como si quisieran desenterrar algún objeto, se dirigieron rápidamente al grupo para evitar o detener la acción pero al llegar a unos metros notaron que uno de los hombres saco una cabeza humana del hoyo. Y el resto de las otras personas sacaron partes del cuerpo como brazos, piernas y un torso.

Shikamaru: ustedes de allí que están asiendo. Este bosque es de mi clan.

Hombre: así que nos descubriste! Tal y como dicen los rumores. Eres muy inteligente pero no pueden detenernos.

Shikamaru: que problemáticos son, supongo que tenemos que pelear para que dejes ese cuerpo allí.

Hombre: te refieres a esto – dijo y le enseño la cabeza humana, estaba bien conservada, tenía el cabello plateado y peinado hacia atrás de repente abrió los ojos que tenia las pupilas de morado, mostro una sonrisa casi cínica y empezó hablar.

Hidan: con que Shikamaru Nara, el mismo muchacho que me enterró en este miserable hueco, por favor quiero que me reconstruya, tengo que vengarme, voy a matarlo en nombre de mi señor Jashin.

Hombre: lo siento no estás en posición de mandar en este momento, nosotros nos haremos cargo, no debemos dejar rastro ni testigos.

Dijo y le paso la cabeza de Hidan a otro miembro de grupo y se lanzo en un ataque rápido contra Shikamaru empuñando un kunai, antes de llagar a donde se encontraba el Nara vio como un kunai con una especie de sello se incrustaba en el suelo a unos paso de él, detuvo su carrera en seco y dio un salto hacia atrás y de repente el arma con el papel exploto dejando una nube humo por la tierra que levanto, el humo se esparció y posteriormente comenzaron a sonar unos cascabeles desde las sombra de unos árboles que estaban cerca, todos lo que estaban es ese lugar voltearon a donde venia aquellos sonidos y se quedaron sorprendido con lo que vieron. De las sombras salieron tres personas que vestían una larga capa de color negro con el interior rojo y cuello largo para cubrirles el rostro, decorada con unas nubes de color rojo y un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriéndoles las caras.

Hombre: demonios son los de Akatsuki, pensé que habían muerto, tenemos que escapar - dicho esto el grupo de hombres con capaz marrón desaparecieron en una nube de humo llevándose el cuerpo del ninja inmortal.

El equipo Asuma estaba aterrado y a la vez confundido, como era posible que los Akatsuki siguieran vivos, Shikamaru iba hablar pero en ese instante uno de ellos desapareció y apareció de nuevo detrás de ellos golpeando a Choji y a Ino en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente y rápidamente le dio una patada en la espalda al Nara impulsándolo hacia delante cayendo de rodilla, Shikamaru levanto la cara rápidamente y se encontró con otro de los enemigo que lo miraba desde arriba el cual se quito el sombrero de paja dejando ver a un rubio de cabellos alborotado con ojos azules, esto lo sorprendió aun más de lo que ya estaba y se quedo paralizado.

Shikamaru: Na-Naruto – fueron las únicas palabras que puedo articular.

Naruto: soy el líder de Akatsuki y quiero que te unas a mí – dijo. Shikamaru reaccione ante esa petición.

Shikamaru: qué demonios está diciendo? Que paso contigo Naruto, que hay de tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage, que es lo que estas tramando porque estas con… Akatsuki.

Naruto: sabias que me ibas a pregunta eso, para empezar no he abandonado mi sueño pero hay cosas mas importantes, estoy reuniendo a los ninjas más poderosos para detener a Madara Uchiha y a Taka, están planeado otra guerra ninja y tenemos que detenerlos, no puedo permitir más muertes y más dolor para este mundo, nuestro objetivo es traer la paz, los estoy reuniendo como Akatsuki para que nuestra identidad sea estrictamente secreta para no formar lio entre las aldeas.

Shikamaru: pero porque me elegiste a mi?

Naruto: porque eres el mejor estratega de nuestra generación! Además eres el único que sabe como vencer a Hidan – le dijo con determinación – te necesitamos.

Shikamaru pensó en no aceptar pero le vino un recuerdo a la mente _Shikamaru. Eres muy inteligente... y tienes un gran sentido de cómo se debe ser un ninja. Definitivamente, podrías convertirte en Hokage. Pero... sería muy problemático... seguramente odiarías serlo. Ni siquiera pude vencerte en el shōgi... Ah, si... ¿Recuerdas que te hablé del Rey? El rey son los niño que tenemos que cuidar porque ellos son el futuro de este mundo _esa eran las palabras de su sensei antes de morir, el mundo estaba corriendo peligro y también los niños, el tenía que cuidar al "Rey" pase lo que pase. Estaba decidió, iba a unirse a Akatsuki para proteger a los niños de su aldea y del mundo.

Naruto: entonces ya te decidiste? – el Nara se levanto y le extendió su mano.

Shikamaru: que problemático pero me uniré a ustedes, para proteger a la gente de este mundo y sobre todo a los niños – estaba más que convencido, Naruto le recibió la mano en un apretón y sellaron un pacto para traer la paz juntos pase lo que pase – y que hacemos con Ino y Choji.

Naruto: déjalos… vendrá por ellos, además esto tiene que quedar como un secuestro, nadie puede saber quiénes somos los integrantes de Akatsuki, nos tenemos que ir – dicho esto y los cuatros ninjas desaparecieron del lugar dejando a los cuerpos tirado

Tres minutos después llegaron los refuerzos que no dudaron en auxiliar rápidamente al Akimichi y a la Yamanaka, todo era extraño es ese sitio. Había un hoyo abierto sobre el suelo y rastro de una explosión, sin duda hubo una batalla pero los ninjas que investigaban el lugar no se explicaba por qué no le hicieron ningún daño a los únicos testigos de lo ocurrido y además faltaba un integrante del equipo Asuma.

Ya Akatsuki tenía cuatro integrantes y Taka llevo a cabo un asalto con éxito, en cuanto a Madara, todavía no se sabe nada de él. Que es lo que le espera al mundo ninja?

* * *

Continuara…

Gracias a todos los que han comentado y leído este fic, este capitulo lo subí rápido porque ya lo tenia listo, espero que lo sigan leyendo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. gracias


	5. Inicia La Busqueda

Capitulo 5

Inicia la búsqueda.

Ya era de día en la aldea oculta de la hoja, la gente se encontraba en las calles atendiendo sus labores, la noticia del día era sobre la explosión y los sucesos del clan Nara, lo que paso en el bosque solo era un rumor entre la población, nadie vio nada solo dos ninjas que ahora se encontraba en una reunión con la líder de la aldea estrictamente privada en la oficina de la torre Hokage, también los acompañaba la asistente personal de Tsunade, el líder del clan Nara y los consejero de la aldea Homura y Koharu. Todos habían llegado recientemente para escuchar la versión de los únicos personajes que estuvieron anoche en el bosque. Koharu saca un papel y comenta que según el reporte del clan Nara vieron a un grupo de personas con capa de color marrón y un dibujo en la espalda el cual no pudieron visualizar muy bien por el humo que levanto la explosión, Homura le pregunta a ambos ninjas testigos sobre qué fue lo que paso en el bosque del clan Nara.

Homura: qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche en el bosque.

Ino: acompañamos a nuestro compañero Shikamaru al bosque porque nos dijo que sabía lo que buscaban los causantes de la explosión.

Choji: cuando llegamos a donde se encontraban ellos, pudimos identificar el dibujo sobre su espalda, era un halcón, ellos estaban excavando y de la tierra sacaron el cuerpo del ex Akatsuki… Hidan, el todavía podía hablar, dijo que quería vengarse de Shikamaru.

Tsunade. Quieres decir que robaron el cuerpo de Hidan – dijo con un poco de sorpresa "así que eso era lo que buscaba Taka" pensó la rubia un poco intranquila ya que no le gustaba la idea de volver a luchar contra ninjas inmortales porque siempre las batallas terminaban en tragedia.

Shikaku: entonces ellos atacaron nuestra casa porque teníamos un cuaderno donde se encontraba las coordenadas exactas del cuerpo de Hidan, por eso Shikamaru se dio cuenta que era lo que buscaban, pero como sabían ellos que teníamos ese cuaderno?.

Koharu: tienes razón es muy sospechoso, y que le paso al joven Shikamaru?

Ino: no sabemos muy bien, uno de los hombres que excavaba venia hacia nosotros con un kunai listo para atacarnos.

Choji: es cierto pero fue detenido por otro kunai con un papel bomba que cayó incrustándose en el suelo.

Ino: después de la explosión del papel bomba notamos que ellos miraban hacia las sombras, dijeron algo y enseguida desaparecieron llevándose el cuerpo que desenterraron.

Homura: y ustedes pudieron ver lo que había en las sombras?

Choji: si. Eran tres personas que vestían unas capas negras con nubes rojas.

Shizune: Akatsuki? imposible!. Todos murieron a excepción de Madara Uchiha, y si fuera él los hubiera matado a todos.

Koharu: pudieron ver sus rostros?.

Ino: no, ellos tenían un sombrero de paja que les cubría las caras.

Tsunade: y que hicieron después de verlos – dijo con curiosidad, pero en el fondo estaba tranquila ya que sabia la identidad del líder de Akatsuki y también sabia que no mataría a nadie de la aldea. "vaya, Naruto hizo bien en ocultar su rostro".

Choji: se dirigieron hacia nosotros y nos preparamos para luchar, de repente uno de ellos desapareció en la oscuridad y después de eso no puedo recordar mas nada

Ino: yo tampoco recuerdo más de ahí. Ellos ni siquiera hablaron.

Tsunade: entonces si Shikamaru no aparece existe la posibilidad de que fue secuestrado por Akatsuki – la rubia pensó rápido en esa idea para no crear dudas "eso quiere decir que Shikamaru se unió a Naruto" pensó pero estaba consciente que no debía reverla sus identidades.

Homura: entonces tenemos que rescatar a Shikamaru. El es el único que sabe como vencer al ninja inmortal.

Koharu: y además tenemos que derrotar lo que queda de Akatsuki.

Tsunade: pero Madara Uchiha está vivo y tenemos reporte de que está formando un ejército, no podemos bajar la guardia ante un enemigo tan poderos, tenemos que reforzar la aldea, estamos corto de pernal ninja.

Homura: Tsunade tiene razón, además nuestro Jinchuriki está en un entrenamiento fuera de la aldea según tengo entendido.

Koharu: pero Akatsuki volvió de nuevo, necesitamos a nuestro Jinchuriki para que proteja a la aldea, Tsunade debes traerlo de vuelta.

Tsunade: "demonios. No puedo delatar a Naruto, necesito pensar en algo, tengo que dar por terminada la reunión antes de que sospechen"- pensó la Hokage un poco preocupada y hablo rápidamente – está bien, le mandare un mensaje, la reunión termina aquí, se pueden retirar.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, todo se limitaron a salir excepto Shizune, cuando ya todos se habían ido Tsunade saco una botella de sake del escritorio y le dio sorbo para relajarse, tenía que pensar en un excusa creíble para cubrir a Naruto, a Sai y a Shikamaru., no quería que nadie sospechara pero por ahora dejaría las cosas como estaban.

* * *

En la capital del país de fuego ya era de noche, los negocios estaban cerrando y todos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, por unas de las calles se podían ver a tres viajeros recién llegados a la ciudad buscando un lugar donde quedarse solo por esa noche, uno de los viajero era un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente de piel morena y cabello con trenzas cortas de color blanco, también tenía un poco de vello facial sobre su barbilla, iba acompañado por su esposa que era menor que él solo por un año, poseía cabello liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, de piel blanca y buen cuerpo, y a su lado estaba la hija de ambos con doce años de edad, tenia rasgos faciales de la mamá y piel broceada casi como la del papá haciéndola una niña muy carismática, caminaron un rato y por fin llegaron a la posada donde se iban a quedar y alquilaron una habitación solo por una noche.

Dos horas más tarde la familia de viajeros ya estaban durmiendo, la niña de doce año dormía en un cuarto mientras que sus padres dormían en otro, la tranquilidad reinaba en aquel lugar hasta que se escucho un fuerte impacto que derrumbo la puerta principal de la habitación, la pareja de adultos se despertaron enseguida y oyeron unos pasos por todo el lugar, el hombre rápidamente saco un kunai de su mochila que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y salió a revisar, cuando llego al cuarto de su hija vio a cinco personas, uno de ellos sostenía a su hija con una espada sobre su garganta, otro que estaba justo al frente del grupo le dijo que le entregara a su esposa y no se resistiera porque su hija podría morir, cuando se disponía a responderle sintió una manos sobre uno de sus hombro, cuando voltio vio a su esposa el cual le susurro que todo saldría bien pero noto que ella tenía lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, el sin poder hacer nada más bajo el arma que tenía en su mano y la tiro en el suelo. En ese momento la mujer fue agarrada por uno de los hombres misteriosos y se la llevaron fuera de allí junto con su hija.

En el cuarto solo se quedo el viajero y dos de los sujetos que se habían llevado el resto de su familia, se fijo que uno de ellos tenía una pañoleta larga de color blanca amarrada sobre su cintura y además tenía dibujado el kanji de fuego.

Viajero: así que ustedes son ninja – dijo un poco furioso y señalo al que tenia la pañoleta en la cintura – y si no me equivoco tú eres de los doce ninja guardianes que protege al señor feudal del país de fuego.

Ninja: entonces me conoces!, lamento mucho lo de tu familia pero el señor feudal me dio esta misión, al parecer le gusto mucho a tu esposa, también nos ordeno que te lleváramos a prisión para que no intentaras nada. – dijo tranquilo y le pidió al otro hombre que amarrara al viajero.

Viajero: no puedo dejar que se lleven así como así a mi familia – le grito al ninja y saco otro kunai para enfrentarlo.

Ninja: es mejor que no te resiste ya que si uno de nosotros muere tu hija y tu esposa también morirán.

El viajero al escuchar esto se quedo quieto, tiro el arma en el suelo y se dejo amarrar las manos, no quería perjudicar a su familia así que no opuso mas resistencia, salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a la prisión que quedaba a las afuera de la ciudad en el bosque, el camino era oscuro, la única iluminación del sendero era una lámpara que sostenía el compañero del ninja guardián que iba en la delantera, caminaron durante un rato y al fin visualizaron las instalaciones de la cárcel a lo lejos, de repente, El viajero y el guardián escucharon que un objeto se diría hacia ellos desde atrás, rápidamente se quitaron del camino y vieron que un kunai rodeado de chakra paso a gran velocidad atravesando al hombre que sostenía la lámpara el cual callo en el suelo y murió al instante dejando un charco de sangre en el camino, pero lo curioso fue que el kunai siguió su trayecto hasta clavarse en un árbol, esto dejo un poco asombrado a los que esquivaron el ataque, luego escucharon el sonido de unos cascabeles, voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a dos personas que vestían una larga capa de color negro con el interior rojo y cuello largo para cubrirles el rostro, decorada con unas nubes de color rojo y un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriéndoles las caras. – Akatsuki – fue lo único que dijo el guardia y se lanzo al ataque empuñando un ninjato que estaba colgando en su espalda, con la mano libre lanzo un kunai a los hombres misteriosos y rápidamente hizo varios sellos de mano para decir –Katon: Dai Mon Ji no Jutsu ((Elemento Fuego: técnica de ráfaga ardiente)) – disparando una seria de bolas con llama hacia el enemigo, y sin perder más tiempo dio un salto para atacar desde arriba.

Uno de los "Akatsuki" dio un paso adelante sacando un bokken y detuvo el kunai, el otro formo varios sellos de mano – Suiton: Mizu Kabe ((Elemento Agua: Pared de Agua)) – y se formo un muro acuático al frente de ambos para protegerlos del ataque de fuego, sin perder más tiempo volvió hacer posiciones de mano y hablo de nuevo – Fuuton: Surudoi Hari no Jutsu ((Elemento Viento: técnica de agujas filosas)) – y soltó varias agujas de chakra, el guardián no pudo esquívalas en el aire y recibió varios impactos, al aterrizar sobre el suelo se le cayó el ninjato de la mano, enseguida se observo el brazo y vio que tenía una aguja clavada en el antebrazo logrando paralizarle por completamente dicha extremidad ya que le corto uno de los nervios.

Cuando el guardián se disponía a recoger su ninjato con la otra mano el Akatsuki que sostenía el bokken corrió rápidamente hacia él y de un movimiento le corto el brazo sano por completo dejándole derramar un chorro de sangre sobre el suelo. Al ver como su brazo cayó al piso el herido no pudo contener el dolor y se le escapo un grito desesperado, no pudo evitarlo, sentía que ese era su fin, iba a maldecir al que le corto el brazo pero cuando levanto la mirada ya habían desaparecido junto con el prisionero.

Pensó que iba a morir en ese lugar pero unos vigilantes que custodiaban la prisión que estaba cerca escucharon el grito y se acercaron para auxiliarlo y lo llevaron a un hospital cerca.

En otra parte del bosque se encontraba los dos Akatsuki con el prisionero, no querían asustarlo así que lo desataron, él les pregunto a los otro dos porque lo habían salvado y antes de contestar uno de ellos se quito el sombrero dejando al descubierto su rostro, era un hombre joven entre veinte y veinticuatro años aproximadamente, de apariencia tranquila con ojos negros y cabellos un poco largo y suelto hasta los hombros de color negro y piel clara, el viajero se sorprendió, no sabía que decir y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue – ka-Kazuo – el nombrado le dio un abrazo, luego se separo y empezaron a conversar.

Kazuo: Usagi te estaba buscando. Me alegra verte, pero que fue lo que hiciste para que te llevaran a prisión.

Usagi: solo estaba de viaje en este país y ellos se llevaron a mi familia, se la llevaron al señor feudal. – dijo furioso. – y ustedes para que me buscaban.

Kazuo: te buscamos para que te unas a nosotros.

Usagi: que! Acaso quiere que me una a ustedes para matar gente, recuerda que ya me retire, ya no soy un ninja activo.

Kazuo: lo sé pero tienes habilidades sorprendentes en el manejo de las armas, además tú puedes manejar chakra del elemento rayo y fuego a la perfección, y nuestro objetivo no es matar gente, es detener a Madara Uchiha que trata de envolver a todo el mundo en un Genjutsu para controlarlo.

Usagi: Madara Uchiha sigue vivo! – dijo sorprendido, hizo silencio por un momento para pensar en la propuesta y se le ocurrió una idea. – Está bien, pero con la condición de que me ayuden a recuperar a mi familia y de acabar con los cinco señores feudales de las grandes naciones, estoy arto de tanta corrupción y abuso de poder. – Esta vez hablo con determinación – y por cierto, quien es tu compañero – el otro Akatsuki se quito el sombrero, su rostro era pálido y tenía el cabello corto negro y sus ojos también eran negros.

Sai: me llamo Sai, me alegro que hallas aceptado nuestra propuesta – luego saco un pergamino de su porta shurikens, lo abrió en el suelo y aplico chakra en el papel haciendo aparecer una capa larga negra con nubes rojas y un sombrero cónico de paja – ponte esto, tenemos que reunirnos con nuestro líder y hablarle sobre tu condición. Por cierto! De que aldea eres?.

Usagi: soy un ninja retirado de Kumogakure, la aldea oculta de las nubes, y porque no mataron a el guardia del feudal?. Se lo merecía– dijo mientras se ponía la vestimenta.

Sai: Así se corre el rumor de que regresamos, y de esa formar el feudal nos mandara a buscar para matarnos, un buen pretexto para acabar con él, así podemos cumplir con tu condición. – el moreno iba a responder pero fue interrumpido.

Kazuo: ya basta de charla, tenemos que salir de aqui, viene gente hacia acá – y sin perder más tiempo los tres ninjas salieron del lugar ya que no se quería quedar para no causar más problemas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en Konoha, Tsunade se encontraba revisando el papeleo diario, termino rápido para poder relajarse y cuando se disponía a sacar su típica botella de sake Shizune entro rápido en la oficina para decirle que le había llegado una carta urgente del feudal de fuego, la rubio se enojo un poco por la interrupción de su asistente pero ya no podía hacer mas nada así que se dispuso a leer la carta, duro unos segundo ojeando dicho papel, y sin decir detalles le ordenó a Shizune que le dijera a todos los ninjas incluyendo a los líderes de los clanes que mañana al mediodía abra una reunión con el feudal en la sala del consejo, y también le avisara a los de Ambu que ellos harían la vigilancia de la aldea durante la reunión. La asistente solo asintió y salió de la oficina para informales a todos sobre la convocatoria.

Tsunade se quedo pensando, tenía que inventarse una excusa en caso de que el feudal pregunte por el Jinchuriki de Konoha, pero por más que pensara no se le venía nada a la mente, y así paso toda la tarde y la noche.

Por fin el día de la reunión había llegado, ya era mediodía en Konoha y ya todos los ninjas convocados estaban en la sala del consejo esperando al feudal. Pasaron cinco minutos y de pronta en la sala del consejo llego el gobernador que tanto esperaban, acompañado de sus ninjas guardianes, lo curioso de todo eso es que faltaba uno ya que son doces ninjas que deberían de proteger al feudal, no le dieron mucha importancia a eso y solamente esperaron a que todo el mundo tomara su respectivos asientos.

Una vez listo Tsunade le dio la palabra al feudal para que comenzara con la reunión.

Feudal: he venido aquí para informales que Akatsuki sigue con vida, anoche ataco a unos de mis guardia dejándolo gravemente herido y al borde de la muerte, su misión era llevarse un ninja renegado de la prisión que se encuentra en la capital, su nombre es Usagi de la aldea oculta de las nubes, es probable que se halla unido a Akatsuki, lo teníamos en prisión porque estaba en nuestra aldea asesinando gente, además el Raikage nos confirmo que dicho ninja era un exiliado de su aldea. He venido ante ustedes para armar escuadrones de búsqueda para localizar y eliminar lo que queda de Akatsuki.

En la sala se empezó a escuchar los murmullos de los que se encontraba prensente, a Tsunade no le gustaba la idea, además había algo extraño en ese testimonio, no la convencía y era evidente de que algo extraño estaba pasando, Naruto no era capaz de ir a la prisión solo por buscar a un criminal peligroso y herir a alguien inocente en el acto, definitivamente estaba pasando algo. Luego Todos en la sala se callaron y el líder del clan Nara hablo.

Shikaku: señor, pero también hay otra organización peligrosa llamada Taka, ellos nos atacaron hace dos día para llevarse a un ex Akatsuki que se encontraba a nuestro cuidado. – el murmullo de la gente se hizo prensente de nuevo, el feudal estaba pensando en una solución y le vino una idea a la mente, tal vez sería loca la idea pero si los ninjas aceptaban podría resultar exitosa si se cumplía.

Feudal: silencio! – dijo para poner orden, todos en la sala se callaron para escuchar atentamente al gobernante – que les parece si utilizamos nuestra mejor arma, el Jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas, lo pondríamos al mando de un equipo para que se haga cargo de las dos organizaciones. – Tsunade se enfureció mucho al escuchar esas palabras, como se atrevía a hablar de Naruto como si fuera un arma, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero fue calmada en seguida por Kakashi que estaba a un lado de ella. Había mucho ruido en la sala, ya todo el mundo se estaba convenciendo de la idea, pero antes de que estuvieran de acuerdo Tsunade hablo.

Tsunade: no podemos contar con Naruto Uzumaki en este momento señor, el está en un entrenamiento muy lejos de aquí en el monte Myobokuzan y la única forma de llegar allí es mediante un invocación inversa que solo pueden hacer los que tienen contrato con los sapos – dijo Tsunade esperando que se creyera la excusa, el gobernante se quedo un momento en silencio, luego empezó a hablar de algo con el líder de los guardianes que estaba a su lado, posteriormente planteo su idea.

Feudal: supongo que no tenemos opción, entonces propongo que se hagan dos escuadrones de búsqueda, uno que vaya por Taka y el otro que vaya por Akatsuki, ambos equipos deben eliminar dichas organizaciones.- dijo y espero la respuesta de la Hokage.

Tsunade: acepto la propuesta, voy a realizar una lista en seguido, cuando la termine leeré la lista oficial – dijo esto y se reunió en privado con los consejeros de la aldea para realizar la lista, los presente se tomaron un receso y empezaron a conversar, todos en la sala estaban esperando pacientemente la dichosa lista. Pararon aproximadamente treinta minutos hasta que por fin la Hokage y los consejeros ya estaban listos, Tsunade alzo la voz para pedir silencio y llamar la atención, todos se ordenaron de nuevo y se sentaron es su puesto.

Tsunade: bien. En el primer escuadrón va estar conformado por Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno y su líder va ser Kakashi Hatake, su misión consiste en localizar a Taka, recolectar información sobre ellos y si es posible eliminarlos – todos lo nombrados asintieron, Tsunade al ver que nadie se oponía continuo hablando – el segundo escuadrón estará compuesto por Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka y nuestra recién integrante en la armada Shinobi de Konoha, Karin. Si alguien se quiere ofrece voluntariamente no hay problema. – después de termina enseguida el líder del clan Hyuuga levanto la mano.

Hiashi: yo me ofrezco para liderar al segundo escuadrón, no puedo dejar a la heredera de mi clan sola en esta misión. Dejare a un anciano de la primera rama que se encargue del clan mientras estoy afuera – dijo sin emoción alguna, todos se sorprendieron, Hiashi no se la llevaba muy bien con la heredera pero ahora parecía ser lo contrario, y fue en ese momento que Tsunade se dio cuenta que el líder de clan Hyuuga si quería a su hija aunque no lo demostrara, por otro lado de cierta manera Hinata se puso contenta ya que era la primera misión que iba hacer con su padre y esta vez le demostraría lo fuerte que es.

Tsunade: entonces Hiashi Hyuuga será el líder del segundo escuadrón y su misión será localizar y eliminar a los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki. En cuanto a Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, TenTen y Choji Akimichi se le asignara a cada uno un grupo de Gennin ya que las graduaciones de la academia es dentro de cuatros días, espero que se esfuerzen ya que de ustedes depende el futuro de la aldea y por último, Maito Gai estará encargado de la seguridad de la aldea, espero que todos hagan su trabajo bien. – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y nadie se opuso, era una buena estrategia ya que consistía en atacar, defender y a la vez formar más ninjas – los escuadrones saldrán mañana a primera hora ya que probablemente Akatsuki se encuentra todavía en el país de fuego.

Feudal: bien. Ya que los escuadradnos están formados me retiro, doy por terminada la reunión, Tsunade espero que me mandes reportes cada cinco días.- dicho esto salió de la sala acompañado de sus once guardias. La Hokage llamo a parte a Kakashi antes de que se fuera y le comento algo en secreto, Kakashi solo asintió como si estuviera aceptando una misión o algo así y después salió de la sala.

Afuera en las calles todos lo que estaban en la reunión se empezaban a dispersar para retirarse cada quien a sus casas, Karin decidió pasar primero por las tiendas para comprar su equipamiento para la misión, cuando caminaba por unas de la calle vio al ninja copia que la llamaba, ella tuvo curiosidad y se acerco para escuchar que era lo que le tenía que decir cierto ninja.

Kakashi: Karin quiero pedirte un favor.

Karin: esto es extraño… pero hare lo que pueda.

Kakashi: por favor, no quiero que reveles la identidad de los miembros de Akatsuki, y si es posible aleja a tu escuadrón de ellos, y no te preocupes que ellos no lucharon contra ustedes.

Karin: pero que quieres decir? Tenemos que eliminarlos!.

Kakashi: confío en ti Karin, de tu decisión depende muchas cosas. – Karin le iba a preguntar por qué tenía que ocultar la identidades se eso criminales pero Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

Algo no estaba bien y a Karin se le despertó la curiosidad, tenía que saber quién era ese tal líder y por que Kakashi le pidió que no revelara su identidad, no se iba a quedar intrigada así que haría todo lo posible para desenmascarar a cada uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki.

* * *

Continuara…


	6. Encuentro Inesperado

Capitulo 6

Encuentro Inesperado.

Poco a poco el sol se empezaba a asomar por el horizonte, el amanecer se hacía presente en la aldea oculta de la hoja, todavía era muy temprano y la gente aun no salía de sus casa, a esa hora los únicos que ya estaban despiertos era un grupo de personas que se encontraban en la puerta principal de la aldea, se trataba de los dos escuadrones de búsquedas recién formados, acompañados de la Hokage y su asistente, se estaban preparando para partir, ambos escuadrones llevaban la típica vestimenta de viaje que consistía en una capa blanca con dos rayas inferiores de color verde, dejando en claro que pertenecen a Konoha. Tsunade le estaba explicando cómo iban a empezar la búsqueda, dijo que el primer escuadron comenzara por el este, mientras que el segundo empezara desde el Norte, tenían que buscar por todo el país de fuego y si no encontraban rastro debían comunicarse con la Hokage, la cual les dará el permiso a los escuadrones para poder atravesar las fronteras, salir del país y seguir la búsqueda en el exterior. Una vez que ya estaban listos, ambos escuadrones partieron por su lado dejando a Tsunade y a Shizune en aquella entrada.

Tsunade estaba consciente que eliminar a las organizaciones de ninjas más peligrosos era un trabajo difícil, pero su verdadera preocupación se centraba en Taka, sabía que si se encontraba con los escuadrones era seguro que se desataría una batalla y todo podría terminar mal, en cuanto a Akatsuki, ella confiaba en que ellos evitarían una pelea contra los ninjas de Konoha, y aunque estos los siguieran ellos se las arreglarían para escapar. El consejo de Konoha convenció a la Hokage que también enviara varios grupos formado por Ambu´s para hacer un poco más fácil la búsqueda, también se les asigno la mision de reconocimiento y eliminación de Taka y Akatsuki, con un permiso especial de atravesar la frontera y una condición que debían cumplir obligatoriamente que consistía en mantener el contacto con Kakashi y Hiashi en caso que encontraran algunas pistas.

* * *

En la frontera entre el país de fuego y el país de la cascada, se encontraba un pueblo pequeño que era frecuentado diariamente por diversos viajeros que paraban para descansar, comprar provisiones o quedarse a dormir. Tenía varios hoteles, establecimientos de comidas y locales nocturnos pero al parecer no tenia gobernante ni líder, tampoco las grandes naciones y las aldeas ninjas tenia poder en ese sitio, era el lugar ideal donde se reunían una cantidad considerable de mercenarios y ninjas renegados con tranquilidad, ahí podían vivir sin estar escondiéndose de sus perseguidores y de la justicia.

En unos de los bares de ese pueblo se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente con barba no tan larga y cabellos corto peinado hacia atrás de color negro con algunos mechones de cana, vestía una camisa sin manga color negra, debajo una sudadera de malla que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los codos de cada brazo, un pantalón estilo pescador con botas ninjas color negro y una mochila, todos en el bar comentaban sobre aquel hombre conocido como "El Ninja de los Cinco Kinjutsu". Estaba llegando de un largo viaje en busca de información y ahora se encontraba en la barra del lugar conversando con el cantinero.

Cantinero: disculpe señor, quiere un trago?

Ninja: no gracias. Estoy aquí en busca de información.

Cantinero: y en que le puedo ayudar.

Ninja: estoy buscando a los mercenarios más peligrosos para unir fuerzas y crear una nueva organización.

Cantinero: al parecer tienes problemas con alguien, todos los que están aqui comiendo en este bar son mercenarios y ninjas renegado, todos trabajan bajo sus propias reglas y creo que no van a estar interesado es esa propuesta, amigo le recomiendo que si quiere que trabajen para usted busque una manera de llamar su atención.

Ninja: si, ya entiendo, entonces quiero que me diga cuál de ellos es el más fuerte.

Cantinero: todos son fuerte y peligrosos, además ellos están aquí para descansar, ninguno quiere pelear, pero le puedo dar un consejo, hace rato me informaron que dos miembro de la organización más peligrosa de ninjas llamada Akatsuki han sido visto cerca de este pueblo en el bosque, si logras eliminar a ambos llamaría la atención no solo de los criminales, sino también de las cinco grandes naciones y con esa fama podría hacer lo que desee.

Ninja: eso quiere decir que los famosos Akatsuki siguen con vida?

Cantinero: si, se corre el rumor de que es una nueva generación de ninjas, pero no se conoce nada acerca de ellos, no se sabe quiénes son los integrantes. Mi fuente más confiable me informo que ellos secuestraron al heredero del clan Nara de Konoha y también hirieron de muerte a uno de los doce guardianes ninjas del señor feudal del país de fuego liberando a un criminal peligroso de la prisión de la capital.

Ninja: vaya, ya están dando de qué hablar… gracias de nuevo. Saldré ahora mismo en busca de los Akatsuki – dijo y dejo dinero sobre la barra en forma de agradecimiento pero antes de salir del bar el cantinero le dijo algo más.

Cantinero: debes tener cuidado, son muy poderosos y todos los que están aqui van en busca de ellos.

Si mas nada que agregar el ninja salió del bar en dirección al bosque, lo exploro durante todo el día buscando en todos los lugares cercanos al pueblo pero no hallaba pista alguna sobre los miembros de dicha organización, la noche se hizo presente y ya estaba cansado de tanto buscar, decidió regresar al pueblo pero antes de llegar noto que de un lugar del bosque salía humo, pensó que eran unos viajeros que acampaban allí esa noche, se acerco para ver quiénes eran y preguntar sobre el paradero de los criminales, al llegar observo dos tiendas de campamento ubicadas a cerca de un rio, en el centro estaba una fogata encendida para iluminar todo el lugar, gracias a la claridad pudo observar dos siluetas humanas sentadas a orillas del agua, camino hacia ellos y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia se detuvo, noto que aquellas personas eran exactamente los que ha estado buscando durante todo el día, ellos vestían una larga capa de color negro decorada con unas nubes de color rojo y un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriéndoles las caras.

El ninja saco un kunai que lanzo hacia uno de los hombres misteriosos sentados cerca del rio el cual solo movió un poco la cabeza, el arma paso de largo cayendo en el agua, ambos se levantaron y se pusieron de frente hacia su enemigo, ninguno dijo nada, solo se limitaron a esperar cualquier tipo de ataque, el ninja al ver que los otro dos no decían nada aprovecho y les dijo que si lograba eliminarlos ganaría fama que le serviría para unir ninjas bajo sus ordenes y así cumplir su objetivo. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki siguieron en silencio, ya que ninguno dijo nada el ninja hizo varias posiciones de manos y pronuncio – Katon: kusai iki ((Elemento Fuego: aliento de dragón))- tomo aire y cuando lo expulso soltó una ráfaga de fuego los suficientemente potente como para incendiar una casa normal en cuestión de segundos, el fuego alcanzo rápidamente a sus enemigos para no darles tiempo de defenderse pero noto que solo le dio a uno de ellos que cayó al rio, no sabía todavía si estaba vivo o muerto, pero eso era lo de menos, se tenía que concentrar en buscar al otro que tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y desapareció durante la acción, de pronto escucho unos paso y giro a su derecha, el Akatsuki venia hacia el corriendo, sin mucha demora hizo de nuevo posiciones de mano – Doton: kēji no Jutsu ((Elemento Tierra: técnica de jaula)) – dicho esto coloco las mano sobre el suelo y alrededor de su enemigo salieron variar rejas echas de piedras solida que lo encerraron, y por más que intentara romperlas el material de las rejas era resistente porque estaba hecho con los minerales de la tierra.

Se acerco al Akatsuki que se encontraba encerrado dentro de su técnica, hizo de nuevo posiciones de mano y hablo – Fuuton: se**n** katto no Jutsu ((Elemento Viento: técnica de mil cortes)) – inhalo y exhalo produciendo una ráfaga de aire que al tocar el cuerpo del prisionero le cortaba la piel, dejándolo inconsciente por la cantidad de herida que le genero la técnica, cuando cayó al suelo se desapareció en una nube de humo, en seguida se dio cuenta que era un clon de sombra, cuando se giro para buscar al dueño de aquella técnica recibió un golpe de lleno en la cara que lo desplazó hasta la orilla del rio.

El ninja se levanto adolorido por el golpe, se paso la mano por la nariz para limpiarse un hilo de sangre que soltó por el impacto y observo al Akatsuki, este ya no llevaba el sombrero y pudo ver con claridad su rostro, era un rubio de ojos azules con el cabello alborotado y tres marca en cada mejilla, no le quería dar tiempo para atacar así que decidió utilizar otra técnica, trato de mover sus brazos para hacer posiciones de manos pero no pudo, se giro un poco hacia atrás para ver lo que sucedía y noto que el otro Akatsuki que minutos atrás cayó en el agua lo dominaba en este momento con una extraña técnica de sombras, tampoco tenía el típico sombrero de paja que le cubría la cara dejando ver a un chico que tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, El rubio se acerco al ninja aprovechando su discapacidad para pelear y empezó a hablar.

Naruto: Shikamaru no le hagas daño creo que es quien estábamos buscando.

Shikamaru: descuida Naruto, pero no lo voy a soltar.

Ninja: quienes son ustedes y porque me estaban buscándome – dijo molesto por la impotencia que sentía ya que no podía pelear.

Naruto: tú eres Shinju verdad?, el famoso ninja de los cinco Kinjutsu.

Shinju: si, soy yo… que quieres.

Naruto: soy Naruto Uzumaki, estamos buscando ninjas poderosos para que se unan a nosotros, te elegimos porque tu amigo Kazuo nos hablo de ti, nos dijo que tu controlas los cinco elementos de chakra, y tus Kinjutsu consiste en provocar desastres naturales.

Shinju: como le sacaste esa información a Kazuo, el es más fuerte que yo y también es el líder de Amegakure, que le hicieron – le dijo un poco exaltado, creía que aquellos hombres habían torturado a su amigo para sacarle información.

Naruto: tranquilo, el se unió también a mí, somos la nueva generación de Akatsuki y nuestra misión es llevar la paz a este mundo, y en cuanto a Kazuo, el ya no es líder de Amegakure, le cedió ese puesto a su hermana Keiko – Shinju al escuchar esto se tranquilizo un poco y pensó la propuesta, era lo que estaba buscando, una organización de ninjas fuerte y además tenían fama, no muy buena pero si la necesaria para llamar la atención del mundo ninja completo, y además su viejo amigo estaba con ellos, era justo lo que necesitaba para cumplir con su mision personal, era una buena oportunidad para seguir con su camino y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Shikamaru: que problemático eres, dinos de una vez si te vas a unir a nosotros, ya me estoy quedando sin chakra

Shinju: si Kazuo de unió a ustedes entonces yo también, pero con la condición de que me ayuden a cumplir mi objetivo.

Shikamaru: de acuerdo, después hablamos sobre tu supuesto objetivo, viene gente hacia acá, tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo y desactivo su técnico, luego salieron del lugar dejando el campamento solo.

Unos minutos después llego un grupo de cuatros Ambu's, vieron que en el lugar habían dos tiendas de campañas, una fogata encendida, una jaula solida echa de tierra y una parte del suelo estaba quemada, llegaron a la conclusión de que en ese sitio se llevo a cabo una batalla. Se quedaron un poco más para investigar lo que había pasado pero no consiguieron nada, los causantes de aquella pelea no dejaron ningún rastro que delatara sus identidades, media hora después llegaron a un pueblo fronterizo que estaba cerca y unos de los habitantes le dijo que vio a un ninja renegado salir al bosque desde la mañana. Los miembros de Ambu estaban siguiendo desde hace un par días a dos integrantes de Akatsuki y le perdieron el rastro cerca del bosque donde estaban minutos atrás, ahora todo tenía sentido, el ninja renegado se enfrento contra ellos pero había algo extraño detrás de la batalla, ningún cuerpo apareció en la escena, lo que quería decir que posiblemente Akatsuki llevo a cabo otro secuestro, pero esa idea también era un poco sospechosa, quien secuestraria a un ninja renegado?, existía solo una posibilidad y era que lo mataron y se lo llevaron para cobrar algún tipo de recompensa señalada en los libros bingo. Los Ambu's decidieron no darle más vuelta al asunto y lo declararon muerto, salieron del pueblo y se dirigieron a la capital del país de fuego, una vez allí se pusieron en contacto con el dueños de la prensa que circulaba por todo el país y publicaron un articulo alertando a todos los ninjas que estaban en el libro bingo que corrían peligro.

En ese libro no se encontraban solo los ninjas renegado, sino que también se encontraban ninjas poderosos que protegían a sus aldeas y le ponían un precio a sus cabezas, ya que su muerte era una baja aprovechada por los enemigos para llevar a cabo una posible invasión.

* * *

Tres días después en una ciudad situada al norte del país de fuego, llego el famoso artículo publicado en la prensa que provenía de la capital, todos la población hablaba de los Akatsuki como la banda de criminales más peligrosa y temida de todos los tiempos, se decía que la gente le tenía más miedo a ellos que a los mismísimos Bijuu que por generaciones aquellos demonios eran los dueños de todo miedo humano que existía desde que murió el Sabio de los Seis camino.

En unos de los edificio de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre sobre el tejado, vestía una armadura gris, protectores de metales en los brazos, una máscara blanca con rasgo de animales pintados de color rojo, un tatuaje en forma de espiral en su brazo izquierdo y un artefacto de comunicación puesto sobre su oreja, estaba sentando viendo a la multitud que caminaba por una gran avenida, ya tenía rato en ese lugar observando a cada una de las personas detalladamente, de pronto la gente se fue abriendo paso, algunos se escondían aterrados en los negocios que estaban abierto, al Ambu le dio curiosidad la acción, porque razón todos se apartaron? Porque razon todos tienen miedo? Y porque razon de repente todos están en silencio?, esta eran las preguntas que se hacía, no podía entender aquella actitud, busco con la mirada aquella razon pero en ese momento su búsqueda se interrumpió por el sonido de varios cascabeles que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

Giro la vista y vio a los causantes de aquel silencio y temor en la gente, eran tres hombres que caminaban lentamente por toda la avenida, todos se quitaban del camino con miedo, ellos vestían una larga capa de color negro decorada con unas nubes de color rojo y un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriéndoles las caras, el Ambu enseguida se puso de pie y se comunico con su grupo a través del micrófono – líder… aquí Mittsu, encontré al objetivo, están en la avenida principal – dijo y del mismo artefacto escucho – entendido, ya vamos para allá, no le pierdas el rastro hasta que nosotros lleguemos, procura no entrar en acción todavía, ten cuidado – al terminar de hablar se corto la transmisión.

Siguió a los miembros de Akatsuki saltando de techo en techo sigilosamente, caminaron algunas cuadras, cruzaron un mercado y se metieron por un callejón. Él los seguía de cerca, atravesaron todo el callejón y en el final había un hombre con una capa totalmente blanca, no le podía ver el rostro ya que lo tenía tapado con la chamarra, pero al parecer era un anciano, tenía un bastón que le ayudaba a equilibrarse para caminar. El Ambu espero en lo alto de un edificio viendo todo lo que pasaba en el callejón, después de unos segundo sus tres compañeros llegaron al lugar y observaron que los Akatsuki y el anciano entraron a una casa.

Líder: debemos informar a los escuadrones de búsqueda rápido antes de perderlos de vista, Futatsu cuál de los dos escuadrones está más cerca.

Futatsu: según la información de Tsunade-sama el segundo escuadron está ahora en el norte pero no sé exactamente su ubicación.

Líder: tenemos que actuar rápido, Futatsu y Yottsu irán en busca del segundo escuadron, cuando los encuentre tráiganlos a esta ciudad, Mittsu y yo seguiremos a Akatsuki, cuando este dentro del radio de los micrófonos pónganse en contacto con nosotros.

Los ninjas asintieron y dos de ellos salieron del lugar, el otro par se quedo en el sitio esperando a que los miembros de Akatsuki salieran de donde estaban, duraron allí media hora y por fin salieron los tres criminales, abandonaron el callejón y caminaron de nuevo por toda la avenida llamando la atención de los habitantes, salieron de la ciudad y siguieron un sendero que conducía al bosque, caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a una mansión en ruinas que se encontraba en algún lugar del bosque, los Akatsuki se detuvieron justo en la entrada. Los Ambu, que lo habían estado siguiendo desde la ciudad, estaba sobre la rama de un árbol cercano, desde allí podían ver todo, estaban muy atentos a queda detalle de los criminales, el líder saco un pergamino y lo abrió, tenia dibujado un mapa y en el marco con una "X" el punto donde se encontraban en ese momento y luego lo guardo, siguieron observando a los a Akatsuki, de repente uno de ellos desapareció en una nube de humo, el líder Ambu se dio cuenta que los había descubierto, escucho como una rama se partió detrás de ellos y en el momento en que giro para ver sintió un dolor muy agudo en una de sus piernas, se observo en el lugar de donde provenía el dolor y vio que tenía un kunai incrustado, dirigió su mirada al frente, vio que en otro árbol cercano se encontraba el Akatsuki que desapareció, rápidamente se cubrió la herida con una mano y con la otra saco el pergamino con el mapa y se lo dio a su compañero – llévale ese pergamino al segundo escuadron – dijo y luego saco tres esfera de su porta shurikens.

El Akatsuki salto rápidamente hacia ellos y junto las manos, el líder Ambu le grito a su subordinado que saliera de allí y lanzo la tres esfera al aire, estas explotaron dejando una gran cantidad de humo para escapar y no darle chance a su enemigo de atacar. El Ambu que tenía el pergamino salió de la nube de humo y corrió por el bosque varios kilómetros hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, se detuvo en la orilla para descansar un poco y pasar el susto, en ese momento escucho unos pasos, volteo la vista y noto que los otro dos miembro de dicha organización se dirigían hacia él a toda velocidad, junto las manos para concentrar chakra en los pies y luego corrió sobre el agua, sus perseguidores también hicieron los mismo entrando al lago, recorrieron todo la laguna y siguieron por un rio.

El Ambu acelero su carrera ya que su seguidores le empezaron a lanzar kunais y técnicas de elemento fuego que ágilmente las evadía, se dio cuenta que más adelante se encontraba una cascada así que se detuvo para no caer, en ese instante recibió un kunai en su espalda, el dolor hizo que soltara un grito que no pudo evitar esconder, giro para hacerle frente a su enemigo y vio como una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia él, rápidamente hizo una serie de sellos y pronunció - Suiton: Suijinheki ((Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)) – coloco las manos sobre el rio y de este salió una pared acuática, la técnica de fuego impacto fuertemente con el escudo y ambos poderes desaparecieron cubriendo todo el lugar de vapor, el Ambu dio dos paso hacia atrás y trato de ubicar a sus oponentes pero no los podía ver.

De repente de la nube de vapor salió uno de los Akatsuki sosteniendo un Bokken de acero, gracias a su velocidad el Ambu recibió una estocada dejándole una herida profunda sobre el pecho, volvió a retroceder y observo que su enemigo se preparaba para volver a atacarlo, saco rápidamente una esfera de su porta shurikens y se la lanzo, pero la sensación de dolor en su cuerpo era intensa así que perdió el control de chakra hundiéndose en el agua y dejándose llevar por el rio, el Akatsuki iba a seguirlo para quitarle el pergamino pero la esfera exploto revelando un gran destello de luz que lo cegó por un tiempo. Después de una rato la nube de vapor se esparció y el Akatsuki del Bokken se le paso la ceguera, su compañero que se había quedado fuera de la acción llego a su lado y se quito el sombrero de paja dejando ver su rostro, era un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente de piel morena y cabello con trenzas cortas de color blanco.

Usagi: Que paso Sai, lo pudiste detener? – pregunto curioso ya que por la nube de vapor no pudo ver nada de la acción.

Sai: solo le hice una cortada en el pecho, fue hábil y me lanzón una bomba cegadora, al parecer se dejo llevar por la corriente del rio y cayó por la cascada – dijo al mimo tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero de paja y se frotaba los ojos.

Usagi: deberíamos seguirlo, seguro que el pergamino que lleva tiene información confidencial.

Sai: no, de segura que ya deber estar lejos, de todas maneras no vamos a estar en esa mansión mucho tiempo.

Usagi: tienes razón, entonces vámonos. – dicho estos ambos personaje comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mansión en ruinas donde estaban minutos atrás.

Al llega su otro compañero les estaba esperando en un cuarto iluminado por la luz del sol que se filtraba de un ventanal, el hombre que los esperaba era un joven entre veinte y veinticuatro años aproximadamente, de apariencia tranquila con ojos negros y cabellos un poco largo y suelto hasta los hombros de color negro y piel clara, pero lo curioso del caso es que a su lado en una silla estaba amarrado uno de los Ambu's desmayado y además tenía la pierna vendada.

Kazuo: vaya, por fin llegaron, parece que nuestros perseguidores eran Ambu de Konoha, por eso no lo mate ya que Naruto me dijo que no le hiciera daño a nadie de esa aldea – dijo con su tono característico de fastidio – y ustedes como les fue… recuperaron la información.

Usagi: no, escapo… pero se llevo una buena herida, no podemos hacer mas, hay que esperar aquí por Naruto y Shikamaru.

Sai: y que vamos hacer con él – dijo refiriéndose al prisionero.

Kazuo: ya usagi dijo que vamos hacer… esperar por Naruto. Mientras tanto traje carta y bebidas para pasar el tiempo.

Sai: yo paso, no tomo y tampoco se jugar cartas.

Usagi: mejor quédate pintando, yo sí que juego, además me debes una revancha Kazuo – dijo sonriendo de una forma que solo los rivales pueden hacer.

Kazuo: vamos viejo, listo para perder todo tu dinero de nuevo?

Usagi: esta vez no, juguemos – dijo y se sentó en la mesa para jugar en el tiempo libre.

* * *

Ese mismo día al noreste del país de fuego, el primer escuadrón se encontraba en la cima de una pradera descansando un poco de la búsqueda, Sakura le sirvió al grupo un poco de comida para recuperar energía, y fue a sentarse a una roca alta solo para ver el paisaje que se formaba a partir de un rio que estaba situado a lo lejos en el fondo de la pradera, era un paisaje bonito para ella así que se dedico a contemplarlo, de un momento a otro cerca del rio se genero una explosión, Sakura miro detalladamente en la dirección de la explosión y vio que dos personas salían de la nube de humo, rápidamente llamo a su grupo, sus compañeros llegaron en un instante a donde estaba ella y también vieron al el par de personas huyendo.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei mire, eso dos que van allá salieron de la cortina de humo – dijo señalando a las dos siluetas que estaban abajo corriendo por el rio.

Kakashi: no puedo ver nada desde aquí, Neji hazte cargo.

Neji: hai… Byakugan! – dijo activando su Dojutsu y se quedo observando por unos minutos.

Kiba: bien, dinos de una vez que es lo que ves.

Neji: son dos ninjas vestidos con capas marrones, uno tiene una máscara y el otro tiene marcas en la cara… espera! Las capas tienen dibujado un halcón en la parte trasera.

Kakashi: Taka!...- dijo, no se podía dar el lujo de perderlos de vista, analizo rápidamente la situación y decidió que la mejor idea era seguirlos de inmediato - no debemos perderlos de vista hay que recoger el campamento y seguirlos.

Sakura: pero tardaríamos mucho Kakashi-sensei.

Neji: Sakura tiene razón, además ya les falta poco para salir del rango de mi Byakugan – Kakashi volvió a maquinear algo es su mente por unos minutos y se le ocurrió una idea.

Kakashi: entonces Neji y yo nos adelantaremos, Sakura quédate con Kiba a recoger el campamento y cuando terminen sigan nuestro rastro con el olfato de Akamaru, de esta forma nos servirán de refuerzos si todo sale mal… - Kakashi saco un kunai y corto un pedazo de su capa, luego se la entrego a Kiba y prosiguió – esa tela contiene mi aroma… Kiba tienes que proteger a Sakura como sea, ella es nuestra ninja medico.

Kiba: entendido, cuenta conmigo y con Akamaru – dijo seguido de un ladrido grueso del can.

Kakashi: entonces nos vemos – y sin decir más se fue del lugar acompañado por el Hyuuga.

Sakura y Kiba volvieron al campamento para desarmarlo y recogerlo, y al cabo de quince minutos estaban listos y partieron hacia el mismo lugar por donde se fueron sus compañeros.

* * *

La noche por fin llego en la zona norte del país, el bosque se encontraba levemente iluminado por la luna, a esa hora solo se escuchaba los diferentes sonido de animales nocturnos que salían a cazar, apenas se podía ver tres siluetas humanas saltando de árbol en árbol, recorrieron el bosque por un corto tiempo hasta llegar a unas ruinas de lo que parecía ser antes una enorme mansión en medio de un claro del bosque, en ese lugar la luna iluminaba totalmente la estructura y todos su alrededores, y gracias a esa claridad que ofrecía el astro, se podía ver que los tres hombres vestían una larga capa de color negro decorada con unas nubes de color rojo y un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriéndoles las caras.

Entraron en la mansión y adentro, en el primer piso estaba totalmente oscura, atravesaron una sala desordenado y subieron unas escaleras, en el nivel superior era un poco más claro, las luz del exterior se filtraba por algunos agujero en el techo y por las ventanas, caminaron por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta doble, el trió abrió la puerta y entraron en la habitación, adentro se encontraban dos personas jugando carta sobre una mesa, tenían la misma ropa que ellos, al fondo estaba otro con la misma vestimenta observando por un gran ventanal que se encontraba en la habitación, a su lado estaba una persona inconsciente amarrado de una silla.

Los recién llegados se quitaron los sombreros dejando ver a un rubio ojiazul con tres marcas en cada mejilla, un morenos con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y el ultimo era un hombre mayor con barba no tan larga y cabellos corto peinada hacia atrás de color negro con algunos mechones de cana, caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación y se sentaron cerca del par de hombres que juagaba carta, también el que estaba en la ventana se acerco y se sentó junto a ellos, al parecer aquello parecía una reunión.

Naruto: por fin llegamos – dijo soltando un suspiro que denotaba su agotamiento – vinimos con el nuevo miembro, el se llama Shinju.

Kazuo: bienvenido, tenía tiempo que no te veía Shinju, como has estado – dijo dándole un abrazo de amistad.

Shinju: bien, creí que no te vería mas nunca, en un placer reunirme con ustedes.

Shikamaru: ya basta de saludo y dinos cual era es condición de la que nos hablaste – hablo y luego todos en el cuarto guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que el nuevo integrante tenía que decir.

Shinju: me da un poco de rabia contar esta historia, pero no tengo otra opción – dio un suspiro y continuo – como ya saben soy un ninja de Iwagakure, un día recibí la mision de eliminar a un asesino peligroso, esa se suponía debía ser mi última mision para retirarme de la armada ninja de la aldea de la roca por mi edad, pero fue justo en esa mision donde me di cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no sabía, la mision era durante una semana en un pueblo del país de la tierra, estaba con mi equipo y además en cubierta buscando información, en ese corto tiempo hice muy buenos amigos en ese pueblo, pero en el cuarto día de la mision llegaron un grupo de guerreros enviados por el señor feudal de la tierra y empezaron a capturar a todas las mujeres y niñas del pueblo para llevárselas al feudal, tratamos de protegerlas pero nos amenazaron cortar las negociaciones con nuestra aldea, simplemente no pudimos hacer nada así que salimos del pueblo para regresar a nuestros hogares pero de repente se escucho varias explosiones en el pueblo, cuando nos giramos para ver qué pasaba vimos como las casa de aquel pueblo estaban incendiadas, decidimos regresar para auxiliar a las personas pero lo que encontramos fue a todos lugareños muertos, absolutamente a todos, no quedo nadie y para completar los guerreros ya se habían marchado con las mujeres y niñas.

Usagi: de nuevo esos feudales haciendo de las suyas – dijo con tono molesto.

Naruto: esto no me lo esperaba.

Shikamaru: que problemáticos son los gobernantes pero aun no nos ha dicho tus condiciones.

Shinju: es cierto, pero déjame terminar la historia… después del trágico evento regresamos a nuestra aldea y le contamos al Tsuchikage, el analizo la situación y decidió darme por fin mi jubilación para no causar más revuelo, después de eso no pude evitar pensar en aquella tragedia así que investigue el caso y descubrir que las mujer y niñas que se habían llevados las hicieron esclava y las vendían a otras familia como si fueran animales, entonces decidí hacer un viaje para reunirme con los mejores ninja para rescatar a las esclavas y destronar al gobernante de mi país, mi esposa murió de una enfermedad así que tuve que dejar mi hija de diecisiete años sola para lograr mi objetivo y por eso tengo que hacer que valga la pena, mi condición es que todos ustedes me ayuden a cumplir esos objetivos.

Naruto: entonces cuenta con nosotros, ya te hable de nuestros objetivos en el camino y espero que cumplas con nosotros.

Shikamaru: y tu usagi, según tengo entendido que también tienes condiciones para unirte a nosotros.

Usagi: mi condición es que me ayuden a recuperar a mi familia y de acabar con los cinco señores feudales de las grandes naciones, estoy arto de tanta corrupción y abuso de poder, a cambio prometo ser le fiel a esta organización.

Naruto: esta sí que esta mas difícil, tendríamos que hacer una revolución, qué opinas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: suena problemático pero estoy de acuerdo con Usagi de que los feudales están abusando de su poder. Primero vamos a enfócanos en completar la organización, solo no faltan cuatro integrantes, luego rescatamos a la familia de Usagi y posteriormente a las esclavas.

Kazuo: creo que eso lo lógico, pero a quien vamos a reclutar ahora.

Sai: yo opino que nos hace falta un ninja sensorial, yo recomiendo a una Kunoichi que conocí durante la guerra, es muy buena y además me salvo, ella es una Ambu de Konoha y se llama Fumiko Yamanaka.

Shikamaru: quieres decir que conociste a la prima de Ino! – dijo un poco asombrado por no saber esa información.

Sai: si ella misma.

Naruto: yo también tengo a alguien en mente, deberíamos hablar con kankuro, el hermano mayor del Kazekage… por lo que me contaron hizo un buen papel en la guerra y se convirtió en el mejor marionetista del mundo Shinobi.

Kazuo: buena idea, entonces hay que viajar en grupos de dos para hacer el trabajo más rápido, que tienes en mente Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: espero un momento, no soy una maquina de pensar – se quedo callado por un momento y analizo la situación, hasta que llego a una conclusión – tengo una idea, Naruto y Sai irán a Konoha por Fumiko, Shinju y yo iremos por kankuro, y en cuanto a Kazuo y Usagi irán a la capital del país del viento para recolectar información y si es posible eliminar a los criminales del libro bingo para obtener dinero y beneficia a la organización. Qué opinas de esto Naruto?, tu eres el líder.

Naruto: buena idea, para eso te elegí, para formar estrategia, entonces quedamos así, por cierto… Sai que información hay sobre Akatsuki.

Sai: compre este periódico en la ciudad que está cerca… - dijo sacando un periódico - dice que hasta ahora se han visto a seis miembros de Akatsuki, pero todavía no tienen información de nosotros, al único que conocen es a Usagi y lo califican como criminal fugitivo Rango S, además dice que secuestramos al heredero del clan Nara de Konoha, y que hay dos escuadrones de búsqueda siguiendo nuestros paso para eliminarnos, la gente del país de fuego ya tienen miedo.

Shinju: así que ya somos famosos, por lo menos no saben nada de nosotros, creo que deberíamos terminar la reunión, ya tengo sueño y mañana hay que viajar de nuevo.

Naruto: si tienes razón, entonces hasta mañana a todos, yo me quedare haciendo la guardia nocturna – dicho los cinco miembro restantes se recostaron en esa misma habitación, unos se durmieron sobre la mesa y otros en el suelo.

* * *

Esa misma noche el segundo escuadron se encontraba por el bosque guiado por dos Ambu que buscaban a sus amigo, algunas horas atrás estaba en la ciudad del norte tratando de comunicarse con su esquipo pero no recibía respuesta alguna, así que decidieron ir a buscarlos, exploraron todo el bosque hasta que Karin encontró algo, dijo que alguien se encontraba en rio cercano y además estaba acostado en la orilla, para Hiashi eso era sospechoso, quien estaría "durmiendo" en un rio del bosque a esa hora, no dudaron en acercarse y cuando llegaron al rio vieron a un hombre reposando boca abajo sobre el suelo y con la ropa rasgada por varias parte, tenía un kunai incrustado en la espalda, rápidamente la Yamanaka le saco el armo y lo examino, noto que todavía tenía pulso y respiraba, los Ambu voltearon el cuerpo para ponerlo boca arriba y vieron que tenía una herida profunda sobre el pecho, Ino al ver esto rápidamente le coloco las manos en la cortado y comenzó a curarlo utilizando su chakra.

Después de un rato la rubio por fin cerro la herida deteniendo la posible hemorragia interna, el Ambu de repente abrió los ojos poco a poco, Hinata amablemente le dio unas pastilla que sirven para recuperar y restablecer el flujo del chakra, luego Hiashi le pregunto que le había pasado, el herido revelo que estaban siguiendo a tres miembros de Akatsuki y cuando llegaron a una mansión en medio del bosque fueron descubierto. También dijo que uno de ellos hirió a su líder en la pierna y después de eso escapo con una información importante, en ese momento saco un pergamino de su porta shuriken y se lo dio al Hyuuga, este lo abrió y vio que tenia dibujado un mapa y en él había una "X" marcada, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de lo que podría ser un escondite, le ordeno a los Ambu que se fueran al pueblo más cercano y enviara información a Konoha, después de eso partieron del lugar siguiendo el mapa, era peligroso ir al supuesto escondite de Akatsuki a esa hora donde la única iluminación es la luna, pero no podían perderles de vista, además, según los Ambu solo eran tres y el segundo escuadron estaba compuesto por cuatro integrante, eso quiere decir que las posibilidades estaban a favor de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja.

Desde uno de los arboles del bosque estaba un clon de Naruto, al ver pasar al segundo escuadron junto las manos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Dicho rubio que estaba en meditación en ese momento reacciono, rápidamente despertó a sus compañero y les dijo que era hora de salir de allí porque un grupo de Konoha estaba cerca, todos se levantaron con fastidio y se prepararon para partir, pero antes de irse decidieron dejar al Ambu en la habitación ya que seguramente era a él a quien venían a buscar, se dividieron en los grupos acordados y partieron de aquellas ruinas.

Shikamaru y Shinju se fueron por el suroeste hacia Sunagakure, Kazuo y Usagi se fueron por el oeste para llegar a la capital del país de viento y por último, Naruto y Sai tomaron un camino hacia el sur rumbo a Konoha pero después de caminar por unos minutos se tuvieron que salir del sendero porque a lo lejos venían dos personas corrieron, al pasar el rubio pudo detallar que esas personas llevaban capaz marrón con un halcón dibujado en la parte trasera, Naruto y Sai se dieron cuenta que eran los de Taka y que se dirigían hacia la mansión en ruinas.

El segundo escuadron por fin llego al punto que les indicaba el mapa, observaron que ese punto era una gran mansión deteriorada en medio del bosque, Hinata activo su Dojutsu para ver si aun los miembro de Akatsuki estaban, descubrió que dentro de la estructura solo estaba una persona que a juzgar por su mal flujo de chakra ella dedujo que estaba inconsciente, pero no era todo, de repente dos sujetos mas entraron al rango del Byakugan, de inmediato ella volteo llamando la atención del resto del grupo que también se giraron para saber que veía la ojiperla.

De la sombras de los arboles salieron dos hombres vestidos con capas marrones, uno tenía una máscara de porcelana totalmente blanca, lo único que resaltaba de ella era las talladuras de ambos ojos, y el otro tenia marcas en la cara con par de pergaminos de tamaño mediano atados a su espalda, también tenía una Katana larga sobre los pergaminos. Los cuatros miembros del segundo escuadron sabían muy bien que aquellos hombre eran de la organización Taka, y también sabía que ellos no los dejarían escapar tan fácilmente.

En el ambiente reinaba la tensión, en ese lugar y en ese momento todos los presentes estaban más que claros que se llevaría a cabo una batalla épica, Taka vs Konoha, el primer contacto de los escuadrones con el enemigo.

* * *

Continuara…


	7. Tragedia

Capitulo 7

Tragedia.

De la sombras de los arboles salieron dos hombres vestidos con capas marrones, uno tenía una máscara de porcelana totalmente blanca, lo único que resaltaba de ella era las talladuras de ambos ojos, y el otro tenia marcas en la cara con par de pergaminos de tamaño mediano atados a su espalda, también tenía una Katana larga sobre los pergaminos. Los cuatros miembros del segundo escuadron sabían muy bien que aquellos hombre eran de la organización Taka, y también sabía que ellos no los dejarían escapar tan fácilmente.

En el ambiente reinaba la tensión, en ese lugar y en ese momento todos los presentes estaban más que claros que se llevaría a cabo una batalla épica, Taka vs Konoha, el primer contacto de los escuadrones con el enemigo.

El silencia invadía toda la zona, solo se escuchaba el chillido de los grillos y el sonido del aire al rozar las ramas de los arboles, nadie decía nada, todos se veían a las caras como esperando que alguien se moviera, hasta que el enmascarado de Taka dio un paso adelante para hablar.

-Así que ustedes también vienen en busca de Akatsuki, ¿Verdad? – Observo brevemente la mansión que estaba cerca y noto que no había indicio de los criminales de nubes rojas – al parecer ya se han ido – y finalizo con un suspiro de fastidio.

-Demonios, eso quiere decir que perdimos el viaje! – Dijo el hombre con marcas en la cara molesto – es la segunda vez que se escapan.

- pero de que hablas Doi, aun podemos divertirnos con estos perros – dijo el enmascarado refiriéndose al segundo escuadron – además, parece ser que son de Konoha, que te parece.

- no esta mala tu idea Shigeru-sempai – rio de forma sádica el hombre que respondía al nombre de Doi, sin pensarlo dos veces cogió unos de sus pergamino y lo abrió en el suelo, mordió su dedo pulgar hasta sangrar y lo coloco sobre el papel al mismo tiempo que le aplicaba chakra, haciendo aparecer una marioneta, los cuatro ninja de Konoha vieron que esa marioneta tenía el rotro de una mujer de cabellos morados con el cuerpo oculto bajo una manta de color vino tinto.

- calma Doi, no te precipite, además yo también me quiero divertir -

- estén atentas, esto va ser peligroso – hablo por fin Hiashi – Ino, tu eres nuestra ninja medico, no debes intervenir en batalla, busca un lugar donde esconderte… Hinata y yo te cubriremos, Karin también ira contigo, avísanos cuando este lista – la Yamanaka asistió y busco con la mirada un lugar del bosque seguro para esconderse, por un momento pensó en ocultarse dentro de la mansión pero recordó que Hinata dijo que todavía había alguien adentro, a lo lejos vio un gran árbol con enormes raíces, pensó que sería un buen lugar, además, la oscuridad de la noche estaba a su favor, ya estaba decidido.

- listo Hiashi-sama – dijo la Yamanaka, los dos hombre de Taka al escuchar la afirmación se lazaron rápidamente hacia el escuadron, Hiashi y Hinata activaron sus Dojutsu colocándose en la pose característica del clan Hyuuga, Ino y Karin se alejaron lo más rápido posible de la acción.

El enmascarado ya se encontraba cerca del Hyuuga mayor, en ese instante acumulo chakra extrañamente de color rojo sombre su mano derecha y lanzo un golpe al rostro de Hiashi, el cual lo evadió moviendo el rostro a un lado, aprovecho el momento y le dio un golpe con su Juken en las costillas, el integrante de Taka hizo una mueca de dolor baja su máscara pero sin darle chance al anciano le conecto una patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder unos metros. Hinata que estaba ajena a la acción observo que la marioneta se dirigía hacia ella, su estrategia era esquivarla y conectarle un golpe, en ese momento noto que dicho muñeco saco una de sus manos y en ella llevaba una cuchilla que se acoplaba al brazo, tal y como lo había planeado, evadió la cuchilla de la marioneta y le conecto un golpe con su puño suave en el torso el cual quedo intacto, la ojiperla se sorprendió de lo duro que era el material, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un golpe más duro y solido para dejarla fuera de combate, pero en esa fracción de segundo la marioneta saco otra mano igual que la anterior y lanzo otra estocada al rostro de la Hyuuga, Hinata lo esquivo por los pelos y dio un salto hacia atrás, cuando por fin estuvo fuera de peligro sintió un leve dolor en unas de sus mejillas, sabía que era producto de la cuchilla que casi la mata.

Cerca de allí, Hiashi y el enmascarada mantenía una lucha intensa de Taijutsu, en un movimiento Hiashi se resbalo y rápidamente Shigeru lanzo una patada baja logrando golpearle en una de sus piernas, el Hyuuga perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente en el suelo, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba vio como su enemigo acumulo chakra de nuevo sobre su mano y lanzo el puño cargado del extraño poder, Hiashi se movió hacia un lado dejando caer el puño de su enemigo sobre suelo pesadamente logrando un leve temblor, rápidamente el enmascarado dio un largo salto hacia atrás aterrizando sobre el tejado de la mansión, el Hyuuga se puso de pie y analizo la acción, ¿Por qué no trato de golpearlo cuando aun tenia chance?, ¿y porque se alejo desesperadamente?, se pregunto Hiashi internamente, ya que le pareció extraño la actuación del integrante de Taka, luego lo observo desde abajo y vio como él juntaba las manos, de repente un olor extraño hizo que bajara la mirada y vio que en el lugar donde había golpeado Shigeru estaba dibujado el Kanji de "Explosión". El Hyuuga sin pensarlo dos veces decidió correr hacia atrás pero ya era demasiado tarde, el terreno cercano al Kanji estallo en una gran explosión y el fuego alcanzo al líder del segundo escuadrón.

Hinata al escuchar la explosión giro la vista y observo a su padre arrodillado en el suelo con una mueca de dolor, lo examino con el Byakugan y se dio cuenta que tenia quemadura en la espalda, justo en el momento que se disponía a auxiliarlo la marioneta se lanzo hacia ella, la Hyuuga solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques del muñeco, pero de un momento a otro le vino una idea a la mente, esquivo uno de los ataque de la marioneta y cuando ya la tenía cerca concentro chakra por todo su cuerpo - Hakkeshou Kaiten((Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas)) –la Hyuuga comenzó a gira sobre su mismo eje marcado por uno de sus pies desprendiendo grandes cantidades de chakra por todo su cuerpo generando una barrera giratoria y haciendo que el muñeco se rompiera en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por toda la zona, cuando se detuvo sintió un pequeño dolor en su antebrazo, se dio cuento que otro ataque la había alcanzado, la ojiperla al ver que ya su enemigo no tenia con que defenderse concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en ambas manos -Jūho Sōshiken ((Paso Suave Doble Puño de León)) – en poco tiempo el chakra se hizo visible y además tenía forma de león.

Hiashi vio a su hija y se sintió un poco orgulloso de ella, se percato de lo mucho que había mejorado ella como Kunoichi, pero no podía detenerse a pensar sobre eso, tenía la espalda herida y su enemigo aun estaba vivo, cuando se puso de pie y observo al frente para buscar al enmascarado, este se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad de nuevo con la mano cargada de chakra rojo, Hiashi se limito a desviar el ataque con su propia mano y le conecto un golpe a Shigeru en el pecho. El integrante de Taka sintió el golpe de lleno pero no le causo ningún dolor.

-que paso anciano?, ya no te quedan fuerza – dijo el enmascarado sonriendo de forma confiada, aun tenia la mano de Hiashi sobre su pecho.

-te equivocas, no estés tan confiado – de repente comenzó a concentra chakra sobre la palma que tenia puesta en el pecho de su enemigo - Hakke Hasangeki ((Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas)) – de la palma libero una gran honda de chakra blanco que arroja al enmascarado por los aire, impactando en una de las pared da la mansión y destruyéndola para caer dentro de esta dejando un enorme hoyo.

Hiashi camino hasta el orificio y entro en la mansión, vio al integrante de Taka desplomado inconscientemente sobre los escombros, camino hacia él y se paro cerca.

Hinata corrió hacia el hombre de marca con sus puño encendido, no le podía dar chance de contraatacar, cuando ya estaba a unos metros de él, este saco el ultimo pergamino que le quedaba invocando a otra marioneta con el rostro masculino y la misma manta vino tinta, la ojiperla se freno de golpe para guarda precaución, el muñeco abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar agujas Sembo en grandes cantidades, la Hyuuga esquivo la ráfaga de aguja saltando, Doi al ver que la Kunoichi cayó en su trampa saco cuatro kunais de su porta shurikens y se los arrojos, Hinata vio el ataque y trato de girar en el aire logrando esquivar tres kunais pero el ultimo se le incrusto en su pierna izquierda haciendo que aterrizara sobre el suelo aparatosamente, ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, de pronto sintió su cuerpo frio lo cual hizo que Hinata callera de rodilla, se esforzó para colocarse nuevamente de pie pero ya su cuerpo no le respondia.

-caíste en mi trampa jajajaja, ahora mi veneno de parálisis está dando resultados, es tu fin niñita – la marioneta que aun estaba cerca de él saco una de sus manos, que al igual que la anterior tenía una cuchilla acoplada al brazo.

"n-no puede ser, tengo que p-pensar en a-algo, no me p-puedo mover" pensaba Hinata temiendo lo peor, su respiración era agitada y ya empezaba a perder el sentido del tacto, Hiashi desde la mansión se dio cuenta del mal flujo de chakra de su hija y abandono el edificio en seguida.

-no te preocupes niña, no sentirás nada, solo duerme – dijo y lanzo su marioneta contra la chica.

Ino y Karin estaban corriendo hacia ella para salvarla pero se encontraban muy lejos y no llegarían a tiempo, Hinata estaba horrorizada, estaba consciente de que se encontraba en sus últimos segundo de vida, y recordó todo lo que había vivido, su madre cuando aún estaba viva, su padre obligándola a mejorar, su hermana luchando contra ella, su primo protegiéndola, su equipo y las misiones que lograron juntos con mucho esfuerzo y por ultimo recordó a la persona que mas amaba, la misma persona que la animaba a continuar para ser más fuerte y que por fin le había correspondido, aquella persona que más admiraba y daría hasta su vida para que fuera feliz "Naruto-Kun te he fallado" dijo ella internamente, su lagrimas empezaron a descender sobre sus mejillas,se estaba dando por vencida, lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe final, pararon vario según y de repente sintió un liquido salpicar sobre su cara, abrió los ojos curiosa y vio lo algo que la dejo sin aliento.

Hiashi se sacrifico dejando que la cuchilla de la marioneta le atreverá por completo el torso, salpicando sangre al rostro de su hija, el Hyuuga aun seguía consciente ignorando el dolor, con una de sus manos agarro al muñeco por la cuchilla para que no se le escapara -Hakke Kūhekishō ((Palma de la Pared del Vacio de los Ocho Trigramas)) – y con la otra que tenia libre golpeo al muñeco con una onda de chakra que lo hizo pedazos, no pudo aguantar más el dolor y se desplomo a los pies de la Hyuuga, la Yamanaka y la pelirroja llegaron al lugar desconcertadas por lo que había ocurrido, Ino sin perder tiempo le retiro la cuchilla del torso a Hiashi, concentro chakra en sus manos y comenzó a cerrar la herida, Karin le inyecto una cantidad pequeña de su chakra a Hinata y anulo el veneno de parálisis.

-papá, me escuchas? No puedes morir, por favor aguanta... – la ojiperla estaba desesperada, sus lagrimas no se detenían, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

-maldición, destruyeron mis dos marionetas, aaaah, me las pagaran – grito el marionetista con rabia.

- gracias por el trabajo sucio pero yo me ocupo de ellos, los matare con una sola explosión – dijo el enmascarado que minutos atrás llego a donde estaba su compañero, concentro chakra sobre sus manos y corrió hacia el grupo, las tres Kunoichis vieron al hombre desde lejos como se acercaba pero ninguna de ellas estaban en condiciones para pelear, Hinata estaba herida en una de sus pierna, Ino todavía estaba curando a Hiashi y Karin no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente al enemigo.

Mientras las tres observaban como el integrante de Taka se acercaba hacia ellas un poder con la forma de un shuriken les paso por uno de sus lados a gran velocidad, el enmascarado también vio el poder y noto que se dirigía hacia él, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y lo paro con la mano de chakra, creyendo que lo detendría pero fue todo un error, el poder comenzó a extenderse y a cortarle, no podía retirar la mano y en un intento desesperado grito – Doi dame tu Katana – el nombrado se acerco rápidamente a él y le dio el arma el cual sin pensarlo dos veces se corto el brazo completo de un solo golpe soltando un grito de dolor, el marionetista lo auxilio y lo saco del lugar, finalmente el poder se extendió desintegrando el brazo por completo, cuando por fin desapareció dejo un cráter profundo sobre el terreno.

Las Kunoichi en seguida voltearon hacia atrás para ver a su salvador, vieron a dos hombres que vestían unas largas capas de color negro decorada con unas nubes de color rojo y un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriéndoles las caras.

"Akatsuki, no pude ser"- pensó Karin con miedo casi entrado en pánico.

"esto no puede estar pasando, ahora si estamos muertas"- pensó la rubia tan aterrada que le temblaba el cuerpo.

"A-Akat-suki, pero e-ese poder…"- pensó Hinata con el mismo miedo que las demás.

-no podemos dejar que se escapen los de Taka – susurro uno de los Akatsuki solo para que su compañero los escuchara.

- haz lo que quieras, yo no voy a intervenir… ya mi trabajo esta echo – dijo el otro con el mismo tono.

-de acuerdo- y sin decir más emprendió su carrera desenvainando su bokken de acero.

El grupo de chicas vieron con terror como el Akatsuki se acercaba hacia ellas con una arma en manos y a una velocidad increíble, las tres Kunoichi creyeron que las matarían en ese momento pero el criminal de nubes rojas le paso por un lado siguiendo su carrera hacia los integrantes de Taka que estaba parados a unos metros del cráter, ellas solo lo siguieron con la mirada.

El marionetista al ver que el criminal se dirigía hacia ellos se puso frente se su compañero para protegerlo y en el momento en que saco su Katana ya tenía al Akatsuki a poco centímetros de él, y sin darle tiempo a nada le clavo el bokken de acero en la boca del estomago traspasándolo por completo, el herido dejo caer su Katana al suelo y su respiración comenzaba dificultarse, todo paso muy rápido.

Ahí estaba él de nuevo, viendo como otro de sus compañeros moría cruelmente frente a sus ojos, oculto su rostro bajo una máscara sin expresión para esconder su dolor y se había convertido en criminal para poder vengar a todos sus amigos, ahora que ya había terminado de vengarse aparece un desgraciado y mata a otro de sus compañeros, y como un sentimiento encontrado el deseo de ver morir a aquellos asesinos despertó, el Akatsuki vio esa mirada fría a través de su máscara, comenzó a retirar el bokken pero el marionetista le agarro la mano impidiendo la acción y dijo sus últimas palabras – Shigeru-sempai debe salir de aquí, y recuperarse para defender a nuestro líder, no pierdas tu vida aquí – el enmascarado reacciono con estas palabras y le dio la razón a su compañero, es cierto que no podía pelear, y si lo hacía jamás le ganaría a dos Akatsuki con una sola mano, retrocedió y se perdió rápidamente entre los arboles del bosque dejando un rastro de sangre.

El marionetista por fin dejo de respira, soltó la mano del criminal de nubes rojas y se desplomo en suelo como una de sus marionetas, el Akatsuki retiro el bokken del torso del cadáver limpiando la sangre con la capa marrón del difunto, la guardo y camino lentamente hacia su camarada que lo esperaba al otro lado del terreno, cuando pasaba cerca del segundo escuadron la rubia temblorosa se coloco justo al frente de él para detenerlo, Karin, Hinata y Hiashi (que aun estaba vivo) se sorprendieron por la acción de la Yamanaka.

-no te dejare escapar miserable – hablo la ninja medico empuñando un kunai, ella en realidad solo quería quitarle el sombrero de paja y descubrir al hombre que la había salvado.

-no les hare daño en esa situación, preocúpate mejor por el anciano y tu compañera – dijo de manera fría el criminal, la aparto con su mano y siguió su camino, a la rubia se le hizo conocida esa voz pero no pudo decir más nada porque ya el Akatsuki estaba lejos, una vez que llego junto a su compañero ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles, Karin le pareció muy extraño que ellos no las hubiera matado, no quería quedarse con la intriga y activo su habilidad especial para ver el chakra de aquellos hombres misteriosos, los analizo por unos segundo y abrió los ojos como plato ya que reconoció uno de los chakras "ese chakra lo conozco… tan cálido y resplandeciente, ese es el chakra de… Na-Naruto" pensó la pelirroja sorprendida por la verdad, cuando les fue a decir a los demás recordó lo que le dijo Kakashi antes de salir de Konoha y prefirió guardar silencio, el ninja copia le debía una explicación.

La Yamanaka se arrodillo rápido para continuar tratando la herida de Hiashi, pasaron varios minutos donde ninguna de las chicas perdía las esperanzas, el Hyuuga todavía tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, él ya había renunciado a su vida cuando salvo a su hija y ahora ya no valía la pena seguir luchando, lo que tenía que hacer ya lo logro y además el mal ya estaba hecho. Con su mano débil aparto las manos de la rubia llamando la atención de las Kunoichi.

-ya déjalo Ino, no hay nada que hacer – hablo el Hyuuga – lo siento Hinata, ya no puedo seguir, quiero que cuides a tu hermana y te encargues del clan Hyuuga, esta es mi última voluntad hija mía, tu madre y yo te estaremos viendo en todo momento – con todo el esfuerzo que le quedaba alzo su mano para tocar el rostros de su princesa por ultimas vez, ella alzo su mano para tomar la de él mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, de repente el cerro sus ojos y dejo de respira, y Hinata sintió como sus manos se puso pesada, ella ya sabía lo que pasaba pero no lo queria aceptar, sintió un dolor muy intenso en su corazón, hundió su cara sobre el pecho de su padre y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, Ino y Karin también soltaron unas lagrimas traicionera sintiendo pena y tristeza por su amiga.

Es ese momento el primer escuadron llego y vio la escena entendiendo al instante lo que paso, Neji llego rápido hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, lo que observo lo dejo totalmente desconcertado, se imagino el dolor de su prima ya que el vivió ese mismo dolor cuando murió su padre, trato de comprenderla y la aparto del cuerpo inerte de su tío para abrazarla y dejar que se desahogue sobre él, la ojiperla se aferro a su primo y siguió llorando. Kiba se acerco con Akamaru hasta donde estaba la rubia y la pelirroja para consolarlas, Sakura guardaba la esperanza de que podía salvarle, cuando se disponía a acercarse Kakashi la detuvo y le hizo entender que ya no había nada que hacer, ella bajo la mirado, dejo caer algunas lagrimas por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, la culpa la envolvía por haber llegado tarde.

Kakashi sabía que en ese momento se tendría que hacer cargo de ambos escuadrones, decidió no perder más tiempo e invoco un halcón, puso una nota en él y lo envió rumbo a Konoha para informar la trágica situación. Les informo a todos que se quedarían allí hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. Lo último que hizo fue quitarse su capa y colocársela encima al cuerpo del Hyuuga mayor, Sakura lo imito colocándole su capa al marionetista de Taka para no ver su cadáver.

Con este acontecimiento se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, ya que la muerte de Hiashi Hyuuga es una gran pérdida para toda Konoha, esto era el principio de una gran batalla entre Akatsuki y Taka que por destino de la vida se llevo a un gran ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

* * *

Continuara…

espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, gracias a todos mis lectores y espero que me dejen reviews, acepto sugerencias y criticas.

Gracias..


End file.
